Caminos Separados
by FedeWeasley
Summary: Bueno, esta historia la inicie antes de leer los ultimos dos libros, por lo que no tiene una relación muy directa con la historia al final. En fin espero que les guste y espero sus comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Capitulo 1. Distintos caminos

Tenia 21 años y muy pocos recuerdos, algunas imágenes rápidas de su infancia, y otras que no recordaba muy bien que significaban, pero que cada vez se hacían más claras, estaba sentada en la cafetería de una escuela, se podía escuchar el murmullo de los jóvenes que platicaban a su alrededor, y aquella chica de ojos miel y pelo castaña algo enmarañado solo pensaba en el sueño de la noche anterior:

"Se veía a si misma y a alguien cubriéndola y un rayo verde, sentía un gran terror y luego un dolor muy fuerte, pero tenia ese aroma, el del muchacho que la abrazaba, no era la primera vez que soñaba con él, y algo le hacia pensar que era real, ese sentimiento de tristeza y desolación solo lo tenia cuando esos pensamientos llegaban, era como si recordara otra vida, una que no era la de ella."

De repente alguien la saco de su ensimismamiento, era su mejor amigo Neal, un chico muy guapo, con un cabello lacio y dócil color café oscuro y unos hermosos ojos verdes, no sabia porqué, pero esos ojos le daban un gran sentimiento de nostalgia

-otra vez tristeando, Elizabeth

-no, solo pensaba, ya sabes mis tonterías

-pues no son tonterías cuando lloras, una lágrima había salido sin querer de sus ojos-

-no es nada, no dormí muy bien

-Elizabeth te conozco bien, y esto esta empeorando, cada vez son más crueles tus sueños…

No pudo terminar la frase por que Elizabeth se puso de pie rápidamente:

-no es nada ya te lo dije, y deja lo de mis sueños en paz solo son eso: sueños

Aunque ella sabia que no era así, algo le decía que no eran sueños, ella sabia que había años antes de despertar en su cama que no recordaba. Un día había despertado y se había encontrado en un lindo cuarto, con tapiz de flores y un pequeño escritorio, en el que había unas hermosas flores recién cortadas, y había vivido con sus padres, así les decía a ellos en agradecimiento a que la hubieran tratado como una hija, aunque ella bien sabia que no eran sus padres, pero no recordaba nada de su pasado, solo esos sueños. Había decidido no buscar ni investigar, pues sentía que les debía la vida a esas buenas personas que la habían cuidado y querido como una hija, y al mismo tiempo no sentía tener a donde ir.

Después de levantarse salio en dirección a los salones seguida por su amigo

-esta bien pero no te enojes

-no estoy enojada, es solo que bueno este sueño fue muy distinto

-porque no me lo cuentas, podríamos atar cabos

-no, prefiero no atarlos

-como quieras pero anímate, vamos

Dijo mientras la tomaba de los hombros y la movía dulcemente, el siempre era muy bueno con ella, la hacia reír y le había pedido que fuera su novia, pero ella no lo quería de esa forma, para ella era como su hermano. Ciertamente ella no se había fijado en ningún chico, cada vez que uno se acercaba a ella venia una frase a su mente:

-Si acepto

Ella había dicho eso a alguien, estaba segura, y cada vez que intentaba aceptar o salir con un muchacho algo se lo impidiera.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Vamos Ron levántate, tenemos muchas cosas que hacer

-ya voy, estaba duchándome

-vaya, ósea que el señor Weasley es capas de levantarse temprano

-muy gracioso Harry, simplemente no dormí

Su rostro se veía cansado, realmente reflejaba no una noche sin dormir sino cuatro años,

-Vamos Ron, Malfoy dijo que tenia información muy valiosa

-Eso han dicho desde hace cuatro años y nada, cuatro años Harry, y la sigo extrañando

-Amigo, se que no debería decir esto pero creo que es hora de que sigas, Ron después de cuatro años tenemos que aceptar que ella…

-Por mi tu puedes aceptar lo que quieras, ella esta viva me oyes. Dijo un Ron algo molesto, le fastidiaba que todos dijeran que estaba muerta y se llevo la mano al pecho en donde apretó algo pequeño

-Ron, solo me gustaría saber porque estas tan seguro

El lo vio, tenia que decirlo, contárselo a alguien, y sacando de su camisa una cadenita le mostró lo que colgaba de ella, un hermoso anillo con una piedrita azul que brillaba tenuemente.

-Lo encontré en donde buscamos, se lo di un día antes de todo, si ella estuviera muerta no brillaría

-Ron, no se que decirte, tu le pediste?

-Si Harry, le pedí que se casara conmigo y cuando acepto sello un hechizo en el anillo, siempre brillaría mientras ambos estuviéramos a salvo, se preocupaba mucho por lo que iba a pasar.

-Ron debiste decirlo, lo lamento mucho amigo, he sido un…

-Idiota?, no te preocupes yo mismo necesito a veces verlo para convencerme de que hay esperanzas

-bueno pues entonces vamonos

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras en una ciudad muy tranquila del sur de Inglaterra todo seguía su ritmo normal

Elizabeth llegaba a su casa

-Ya llegue, Emily

-Hola cariño, como te fue Lizzi

-Muy bien, aprobaron el proyecto!!

-Me alegro tanto, te ves cansada porque no subes y duermes un poco, yo te aviso para la cena

De repente Elizabeth sintió un gran deseo de abrazar a esa mujer que la quería y cuidaba como a una hija

-No se que haría sin ti, mamá, porque eso eres para mi, eso son para mi, mis padres

-Oh, linda no llores, vamos hoy es un día especial, quiero que estés bien para la cena, hoy es como tu cumpleaños

-Si, de acuerdo dormiré un rato

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Bien pues esto es lo que investigue, decía un joven de cabello rubio y ojos grises con aire arrogante:

"En algunos diarios muggles un matrimonio puso un anuncio de una chica extraviada, pero no dan datos de ella, ni nombre ni edad, pero la fecha en que la encontraron coincide con el día en que desapareció Granger"

-no le digas así, dijo de repente Ron que no soportaba que se le hubiera dado el caso a Draco

-Perdón Weasley, como quieres que le diga, dijo él en tono sarcástico

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, siempre la detestaste, no me sorprende que desees que no aparezca

-Ron por favor siéntate. Le dijo Harry temiendo que toda la frustración y desesperación de su amigo se descargara sobre Draco, más que nada porque creía que iba por buen camino

-Mira Weasley, en primer lugar ya no la detesto, pero no le tengo devoción, en segundo es mi trabajo y lo haré de la mejor manera posible y la encontrare, si esta viva la encontrare, no por ella ni por ti, sino porque es lo que tengo que hacer.

-Será mejor que siga señor Malfoy, dijo Kingsley, quien era el jefe de aurores

-Bien como iba diciendo, en el anuncio hay coincidencias, la descripción física, la fecha, la chica se encontraba en mal estado, y por lo mismo no había datos, investigue un poco y parece ser que nadie busco a la chica, y el matrimonio, que no tenia hijos la adopto y se mudaron al sur, parece que fue para que ella tuviera una vida más tranquila

-Eso es todo, esta vez era Giny, quien interrumpía, se veía desilusionada

-Si Giny, eso es todo, Draco se había vuelto un buen auror y había pretendido a Giny por algún tiempo, hasta que se había anunciado el compromiso de esta con Harry hacia cinco meses

-Pues entonces hay que ir a investigar, dijo Ron, un tanto nervioso

-Lo siento Weasley, pero tengo otros casos, y no tengo tiempo de ir a buscar a una chica

-Vete al diablo. Dijo Ron mientras sacaba su barita, era lo último que le faltaba, este idiota

que la había lastimado y humillado durante mucho tiempo ahora salía con que no podía ir a buscarla, cuando por medios mágicos tardaría unos… diez segundos, Harry lo sujetaba y Giny estaba muerta de miedo, cada vez que se hacia una reunión por el caso de Hermione Ron estallaba y luego le venia un serio periodo de depresión pero nunca había amenazado a alguien con la barita

-Mira Weasley, tienes que aceptar algo, si esta viva no ha intentado nada por buscarte, no se ha comunicado con nadie así que piensa si vale la…

Malfoy no pudo terminar la frase por que Ron le lanzo un hechizo "traga babosas" que en realidad siempre había tenido ganas de lanzarle, y mientras Malfoy vomitaba una gran cantidad de babosas Ron, más tranquilo se volteo hacia Kingsley-

-iré yo, dame el caso, iré a buscarla

-Lo siento Ron, ya sabes porque te saque de ese caso, y no te lo volveré a dar. Dijo el nuevo director de aurores muy decidido

-pues entonces mañana por la mañana tendrás mi solicitud para unas vacaciones, creo que tengo bastante derecho a unas, después de todo en cuatro años no las he tomado, dijo Ron molesto y tomando los papeles que Malfoy les había dado a cada uno salio de la sala

-Esto no esta bien, no puedo darle esas vacaciones, no es sano, por eso lo aleje del caso

-El no dejara de hacerlo, dijo Harry preocupado por su amigo, -si se las niegas es capas de renunciar, pero esta vez lo apoyare, también tendrás mi solicitud de unos días de descanso

-Pero Harry, interrumpió sorprendida Giny, falta muy poco para la boda y…

-Lo siento Giny, es como mi hermana y Ron también, no lo dejare solo, debimos apoyarlo más

-Esto es una locura Potter, dijo Malfoy algo exasperado, ya había pasado el efecto del hechizo aunque su rostro estaba un poco verde, -hay cosas más importantes que buscar a alguien que obviamente no quiere ser encontrada, o debo recordarte que no se ha encontrado a Bellatrix ni a Colagusano

-no tienes que recordármelo, pero esto también es importante al menos lo es para Ron y también para mí

-Harry tiene razón, dijo Giny mientras tomaba la mano de su novio, -no te preocupes por nada yo terminare de preparar la boda, tu solo preocúpate de traer a mi dama de honor.

-Así lo haré, le dijo Harry dándole un beso,

-Bueno pues creo que no me queda otra opción más que darles esos permisos, dijo Kingsley resignado.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Estoy muy contenta con la aprobación del proyecto, Neal quería festejar en grande, decía alegremente Elizabeth durante la cena

-Pensé que vendría, decía un hombre de unos sesenta años, de rostro amable y bastante delgado, -para festejar todo

-Le comente pero creo que quería preparar algunas cosas para mañana, tenemos que empezar a trabajar de inmediato, queremos que este proyecto sea un éxito estamos tan emocionados

-Neal es un lindo muchacho, dijo tiernamente la madre adoptiva de Elizabeth, una mujer de unos cincuenta y siete años, de aspecto juvenil y amable, -deberías intentar salir con el

-No es que no crea que es un gran muchacho, es solo que no lo quiero de esa manera

-Si, vamos Emily, sabes que esas cosas no se imponen, dijo Jonathan su esposo

-Por que no cambiamos de tema, esto me pone un poco nerviosa, dijo alegremente la chica castaña.

La cena continuo con una gran alegría, realmente quería a esas personas, le habían dado un hogar y una familia y sentía que era lo único que tenia, después de la cena y de que todo estuvo alzado, Elizabeth se despidió y fue a dormir pues el día siguiente sería un día largo, más de lo que ella creía. Como todas las noches se recostó en su cama e intento vaciar su mente, no sabia como, pero una noche después de una pesadilla recordó que alguien hacia eso para no soñar y desde entonces casi siempre funcionaba. Así que tomo aire profundamente e intento no pensar, no recordar, se relajo, pero una idea regresaba constantemente: "hace cuatro años", pero hace cuatro años que? de repente un recuerdo, claro y esta vez concreto llego a su mente:

"Estaba en una especie de habitación con muros de piedra, había armas o algo así de metal a los lados, brillaban de una forma extraña, como reflejando fuego, azul?, estaba lastimada, el costado derecho le dolía mucho, y él le hacia daño, la tenía sujetada en el piso, estaban forcejeando, lo oía hablar pero no recordaba que decía, ella intentaba alcanzar algo a su lado izquierdo, detestaba tenerlo cerca, pero…no estaban solos, so oía el ruido de unas cadenas agitadas violentamente y otra voz, una que recordaba claramente, gritaba que la dejara, y luchaba por ayudarla, había alcanzado con su mano algo, era una especie de arma, algo de madera pero no era suya, daba la impresión de que aquel objeto alargado estuviera ardiendo pues le quemaba la mano pero no podía soltarlo, volteo hacia el lugar de donde provenían los gritos y ruidos de cadenas,… unos ojos azules y un rayo blanco."

Se despertó sudando, no sabia que hora era, lo recordaba todo tan claro, esos ojos, ya los había visto antes, en algún recuerdo, pero este había sido tan claro, y no era un sueño estaba segura, miro la habitación pero nada le hacia entender ese recuerdo, estaba asustada algo de todo eso la mortificaba, la hacia sentirse culpable, pero que era, y ese lugar, que estaba pasando y esos ojos, de quien podían ser, y de repente se tranquilizo, recordando la voz, pero la recordaba diciendo otras palabras: "te quiero tanto"

Se alegro, después de todo, se alegro, ese recuerdo la hizo volver a acostarse y dormir sin recordar más. Ahora tenía algo mejor para evitar las pesadillas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

A las nueve de la mañana dos jóvenes, entraban al despacho del jefe de aurores con sus solicitudes de vacaciones:

-Espero que no te niegues a darnos los permisos, dijo el más alto en un tono animado

-Pues no me voy a negar, pero espero que regresen pronto con buenas noticias, le dijo Kingsley en un tono amable aunque algo preocupado, ya que el mismo había alejado a Ron de los casos que tuvieran que ver con la desaparición de Hermione, pues sus padres estaban preocupados por lo que creían era una obsesión de que estaba viva

-Esperemos que si, contesto el moreno de forma esperanzada

-Y cuando piensan marchar??, pregunto el director

-Hoy mismo, contesto el pelirrojo dejando a los otros dos sorprendidos

-Pero Ron no crees que es un poco precipitado, le dijo su amigo

-Harry, escucha, el lugar no es tan pequeño, y solo tenemos unos cuantos datos del matrimonio, así que cuanto antes mejor, de verdad tengo un buen presentimiento de esto, y si ella aparece creo que besare a Malfoy, comento Ron en un tono muy alegre

-Estaré esperándote entonces. Dijo una voz que arrastraba las palabras desde la puerta, -Por que aquí traigo las direcciones de todas las personas con el apellido de los que pusieron el anuncio, y le entrego un pergamino con listas de nombre y direcciones

-Me sorprendes Malfoy no esperaba esto de ti, le dijo el pelirrojo tomando el pergamino

-Pues estuve pensando Weasley, y sabes creo que fue a la única que odie sin razón, es decir a ti y a Potter los odie por ser ustedes, a ella le debo una disculpa por odiarla solo por su familia. Dijo el rubio y salio por la puerta dejando a todos muy sorprendidos.

Y sin decir mucho más salieron con sus permisos firmados y fueron a preparar sus maletas y de ahí directo a la estación de autobuses, ya que harían el viaje de forma muggle pues el lugar al que iban no tenía una zona en donde aparecerse y no había chimeneas conectadas a la red flu. Casi todo el viaje lo hicieron en silencio, mientras revisaban documentos y direcciones, hasta que:

-Esto aumenta mis ganas de encontrarla, dijo Harry entre riéndose y serio

-Porque? Pregunto Ron

-Por ver a Malfoy disculpándose

-El tubo gran culpa de todo lo que paso, si el no hubiera abierto la boca Scout no se hubiera interesado en atacarla y ella no lo habría matado, dijo Ron en un tono duro

-Lo siento no quise…

-No te preocupes Harry, en el fondo se que no fue culpa de Malfoy, y que ella no lo mato aunque Bellatrix no se canso de destruir su vida

Y dejaron de hablar hasta que llegaron a una pequeña ciudad, de estilo muy clásico, con sus casas cuidadas de estilo victoriano.

-Valla que es bonito aquí, comento Ron un poco impresionado

-Que te imaginabas, un lugar horrible

-pues no, pero no algo tan… impresionante, comento Ron mientras caminaban frente a un edificio muy grande y elegante que al parecer era un colegio, pues entraban y salían jóvenes y platicaban animadamente en los jardines

Después de recorrer algunas calles llegaron a una pequeña posada, se instalaron en poco tiempo y Harry salir a hablarle a Giny, la cual había aprendido muy rápido a usar algunos aparatos muggles como el teléfono.

Iba caminando por una de las calles cercanas al colegio que habían visto, estaba pensando en tantas cosas, sobre todo en recuerdos, siempre recordaba a su amiga, ella lo había apoyado en muchas cosas y había sido como una hermana, y en las ultimas peleas se había enfrentado con gran decisión al igual que Ron, ella siempre sabia que hacer, era inteligente y más que nada de todo lo que había lamentado era no haber hecho nada para evitar que ella sufriera. Estaba recordando cuando:

Estaban en la orilla del lago, Hermione y Ron estaban más unidos, aunque aun no salían juntos pero desde la muerte de Scout Lastreng Ron había animado y apoyado mucho a su amiga y habían dejado de discutir, no recordaba de que platicaban pero estaban alegres, cuando llego Giny, como le alegraba recordarla de esa forma, con su cabello recogido en una sencilla trenza y unos mechones sueltos moviéndose con el viento, y sus ojos tan dulces, estaban platicando y Hermione se veía mucho más animada, empezaba a superar la muerte accidental de Scout, y en un momento la profesora McGogonal, los interrumpió, parecía a punto de llorar y muy angustiada

-Señorita Granger puede acompañarme un momento, dijo la maestra en tono serio pero algo dulce, algo muy ajeno a ella.

-Claro profesora, dijo Hermione mientras se levantaba algo preocupada

Y salieron caminando

-Esto no se ve bien, dijo Giny

-McGogonal se veía extraña, recordaba haber dicho Harry

-Espero que no sea por lo de ese desgraciado, dijo Ron mientras se encaminaba hacia el castillo, Harry y Giny lo siguieron, cuando llegaron a la puerta del despacho de la profesora no se escuchaba nada, no se atrevían a tocar la puerta hasta que Giny se desespero y justo cuando iba a tocar por la puerta salio Dumbledore, su rostro se estaba cansado, más viejo que en las ultimas fechas

-Creo que será bueno que acompañen un momento a la señorita Granger

Y les dio paso, recordaba el dolor de verla sentada en el suelo bañada en lagrimas. La profesora McGogonal estaba a su lado dándole un abrazo, todos se quedaron perplejos, no sabían nada de lo que habían hablado, Ron se acerco lentamente y se inclino hasta estar a la altura de Hermione:

-Hermy, así le había permitido la chica decirle de cariño, estas…

Pero Ron no termino la pregunta cuando la chica estaba llorando en sus brazos

-Los mato! Ron, los mato

Bellatrix Lastreng, había matado a los padres de Hermione, en venganza de la muerte de su hijo Scout, Hermione había usado la varita de este para atacarlo, pero el hechizo salio mal y la fuerza del simple _expelliarmus_ había expulsado a Scout fuertemente hacia una pila de armas viejas.

Estaba en estos pensamientos cuando alguien choco con él, estaba aturdido, los recuerdos y el ser sacado de esa forma de sus pensamientos lo hicieron no entender muy bien que alguien había chocado contra él, cuando se dio cuenta la persona con la que choco estaba en el suelo

-Oh disculpa, dijo Harry viendo el tiradero de papeles y libros en el suelo

-No te preocupes, contesto una voz familiar, -iba leyendo y no me fije

-Hermione?, dijo Harry sorprendido

-Perdón, dijo ella levantándose, me temo que me confundes, y empezó a levantar todos los papeles

-lo siento, y se puso a ayudarle con los papeles mirándola sorprendido, y entonces no lo resistió y uso la legeremancia

"creo que lo conozco, talvez de la escuela, Hermione??, me suena pero no conozco a nadie con ese nombre, pero me es tan familiar, hay dios, ya es muy tarde, de donde lo conozco?, todo esta en desorden, y con lo que tarde en ordenar todos los papeles"

Era ella, y no lo recordaba pero eso explicaba tantas cosas.

-Tengo que irme ya es muy tarde, le dijo ella

-Disculpa, vas al colegio?, "no ha cambiado" pensó el divertido

-si y la verdad ya es muy tarde, hasta luego, dijo la chica y acomodando todos los libros se fue.

Iba caminando, estaba preocupada por la hora, pero algo en ese chico la había hecho sentir extraña, cuando llevaba unos pasos giro la cabeza y ahí estaba observándola, con unos hermosos ojos verdes, le agradaba verlo a salvo, él la estaba viendo y le dedico una calida sonrisa, en sus ojos se veía una gran felicidad, ella se giro para seguir caminando, de repente algo vino a su mente, ya conocía esa sensación, sabia que era algún recuerdo, generalmente eran cosas rápidas y sin sentido, pero últimamente empezaban a tomar forma, y por primera vez recordó algo concreto, un nombre: "Harry", se giro pero el ya no estaba, el nombre de ese chico era Harry pero lo conocía de hace mucho tiempo.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Capitulo 2. Juntos

Cuando la vio marcharse reacciono,

-esta viva, y sana, se quedo perplejo, -Ron! y sin pensarlo salio corriendo en dirección a la posada.

Cuando llegaba lo vio salir de la posada, se veía algo molesto, y entonces se detuvo en seco, como se lo diría, como lo prepararía para saber que ella no los recordaba, su amigo lo vio y camino hasta el

-te haz tardado mucho, ya me iba a ir sin ti, tengo un plan de direcciones trazado,

-De verdad?, pregunto Harry sin saber que decir

-Estas bien Harry?, no me digas que peleaste con Giny?

-Giny! Olvide hablarle,

-Como que lo olvidaste que has hecho tanto tiempo entonces?

-La vi, Harry lo había dicho casi sin pensar, tenia que decírselo cuanto antes para que estuviera preparado

-A Giny? Pregunto un desconcertado Ron

-No. A Hermione

-Como que la viste? En donde? Porque no vino contigo?

-Ron tranquilo tenemos que hablar

-Claro que no, tenemos que ir a buscarla, ver que esta bien

-No nos recuerda Ron, estuve frente a ella y no me reconoció

Ron se quedo sin expresión, la habían encontrado, incluso más rápido de lo que pensaban, pero no los recordaba, no lo recordaba a él, después de un momento supo que tenía que hacer

-Quiero verla, solo eso, saber que esta bien

-Ron estas seguro?

-si Harry, y si es feliz nos vamos

Harry no supo que decir había visto a su amigo triste por cuatro años, nunca había vuelto a ser el alegre Ron Weasley, y ahora estaba dispuesto a dejar a Hermione en paz si era feliz, entonces entendió algo que no había comprendido en tantos años, su amigo amaba a Hermione más que a nada, incluso mas que a si mismo. Empezaron a caminar en silencio llegaron pronto al hermoso edificio del colegio, se sentaron en los jardines a esperar.

Estuvieron en silencio por dos horas, nada pasaba, veían a la gente salir y entrar, cada uno en sus pensamientos

-Seguramente esta en clases, dijo Ron nostálgico

-Seguramente, contesto Harry y decidió contarle a Ron lo que había pasado- Choque con ella y no me reconoció, iba cargada de libros y papeles, no pude evitar usar un poco la legeremancia

-No tienes remedio, dijo divertido Ron, recordando la de veces que Harry la había usado aunque nunca se había propasado en su uso

-Bueno y? Pregunto al fin el pelirrojo

-Le parecí conocido, pero estaba muy preocupada porque los papeles se habían desordenado

-Es la misma, nos olvida a nosotros pero sigue siendo la misma

Y se volvieron a quedar en silencio. Después de un rato la vieron salir por la puerta, Ron se quedo sorprendido, se puso de pie pero no se movió, la tenia en frente y no podía ir a abrazarla, pero estaba viva, se veía feliz, sonreía y comentaba algo muy animada, como hubiera deseado una oreja extensible para escucharla, llevaba unos jeans claros y una blusa muy coqueta, su cabello seguía alborotado aunque lo tenía recogido de una manera graciosa, iba cargada de libros, estaba tan bella. Ron no sabía cuanto tiempo la había visto antes de darse cuenta de que estaba acompañada, tal vez era su novio, pero se despidieron de mano, y Ron sintió un extraño alivio, ella iba caminando por el jardín, precisamente frente a ellos, pero no los vería, realmente aquello estaba lleno de gente, pero en un segundo todo ocurrió: ella giro la cabeza hacia él, lo observo con sorpresa, parecía confundida, se quedaron viendo por unos segundos, talvez menos, y así como fue rápido el encuentro de sus miradas ella callo al suelo.

Todo había salido muy bien, el chico con el que choco en la mañana la había dejado muy contenta, talvez ni siquiera lo conociera, pero se había sentido feliz de verlo, Neal hablaba de algo

-Entonces nos vemos más tarde para arreglar esto y cenar

-Perdón, me distraje un poco

-Mira Elizabeth, este proyecto es muy importante y seria bueno que te concentres un poco más, dijo su amigo en tono de falso reproche.

Se despidió de su amigo, se verían más tarde para revisar unos documentos, estaban muy contentos, se estrecharon la mano, con gran afecto y ella se dirigió hacia su casa, iba caminando al lado de los jardines, le agradaba caminar por ahí, se escuchaban las risas y platicas alegres, aunque le daba algo de nostalgia ver a las parejas. Estaba pensando en el recuerdo de la noche anterior, si tan solo pudiera recordar todo su rostro, o su nombre, pero solo sabia que esos ojos azules que recordaba eran de él, de repente algo llamo su atención, giro su cabeza y en un segundo todo se borro, estaba de pie observándola, esos ojos, su cabello que destacaba mucho, era de un rojo intenso, de repente muchas sensaciones e imágenes vinieron a su mente, era como viajar, estaba en un torbellino, no supo cuando seso, y de repente todo era negro y no se escuchaba ningún ruido.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Neal había visto todo, como ella caminaba y veía hacia el jardín, corrió hacia ella al verla caer al suelo, se dio cuenta de que otro joven salía corriendo en esa dirección seguido por un pelirrojo, ambos parecían muy asustados, como él estaba muy cerca llego antes que los extraños, se inclino al lado de ella

-Elizabeth, la llamo algo preocupado, pero ella no reaccionaba, Elizabeth reacciona, pero ella no despertaba.

En ese momento llegaban los otros chicos que habían corrido hacia ella. Ron no soporto más y se acerco y levanto su cabeza.

-Hermione, me escuchas, Hermione?

-Suéltala, le dijo fuertemente Neal al desconocido

-Déjame en paz, grito Ron sin soltarla, Harry empezó a preocuparse, la gente empezaba a rodearlos,

-Mira no se quien eres, así que déjala en paz

-Pues no se quien te crees tu para decirme eso, le contesto Ron, sus orejas empezaban a ponerse rojas, y Harry decidió que era momento de intervenir

-creo que deberíamos llevarla a la enfermería, y girándose hacia Neal le pregunto, -Hay aquí?

-Si, contesto más tranquilo Neal, he intentando acercarse a ella para llevarla

-Yo la llevo, dijo Ron cortándolo en seco y levantándola sin mucho trabajo

-Quien te crees?, le grito Neal, lucia muy enfadado y Harry entendía muy bien el porque, ni siquiera los conocía, así que se puso frente a Ron

-Yo la llevo. A Ron no le quedo otra opción más que aceptar, dejo que Harry la llevara

Neal los iba guiando y así Ron tuvo tiempo de observarlo, era alto pero no tanto como él, más bien era como de la estatura de Harry, y sus ojos eran verdes, definitivamente tenia un aire muy parecido al de Harry, entraron al edificio, tenia salones grandes y muy distintos a los de Hogwarts, giraron en un pasillo y vieron un letrero que rezaba "Enfermería", Neal abrió la puerta para que pasara Harry con la chica y justo cuando la enfermera se levantaba Hermione murmuro tan bajo que solo Harry la escucho: "Ron?"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Todo estaba oscuro, muchas imágenes regresaban a su mente, pero esta vez más lento, podía apreciar algunas:

"Estaba en una estación, y frente a ella estaba una locomotora hermosa, era lo más bello que uno se pudiera imaginar, era de vapor, parecía muy antigua, pero su rojo escarlata brillaba como nuevo, sus padres estaban junto a ella, era la primera vez que los recordaba vivos, su madre la abrazaba, ella no tendría mas de once años, que hermosa sensación, algo calido la recorrió, y su papá le daba un beso, estaba muy nerviosa, iniciaría una nueva vida, iba al colegio, pero porque sentía que era algo tan distinto?"

"Tenia en frente algo impresionantemente grande, era horrible, ella sabia que era, la iba a matar, estaba triste y asustada, nadie la escucharía gritar, que hacia esa cosa en la escuela?, y ellos entraban a ayudarla, los veía pelear para salvarla y ahí estaba él, solo que con once años, había estado llorando por su culpa y ahora la ayudaba"

"Estaba sola, sentada a la orilla de un lago hermoso, tenia como trece años, se veía muy distinta, se sentía tan triste, sus amigos no le hablaban, tenia muchos libros alrededor, y una chica de pelo rojo se sentaba junto a ella, era algo como su hermana menor, como le alegraba verla."

"Estaba gritándose con ese joven de cabello rojo, estaba vestida de fiesta y él igual, pero estaban furiosos, el parecía a punto de estallar, si el supiera que ella había esperado a que la invitara, pero él se lo había dicho como ultimo recurso, como lo odiaba, y como odiaba quererlo. Recordaba otra pelea en pleno baile, siempre peleaban ese era el problema."

Y de repente una sensación llego a ella, era un aroma muy familiar, y un calor muy agradable, ya no llegaban recuerdos, solo sentía como todo estaba bien, como de repente todo se hacia fácil de entender, recordó al joven con el que había chocado en la mañana, su nombre era Harry, el también estaba en algunos recuerdos, era como su hermano, como no lo había recordado antes?, y el otro joven, con el que tanto había soñado era "Ron", solo que esto ultimo lo pudo susurrar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La enfermera los había mandado salir para poder examinar a la chica, ninguno dijo nada, Ron y Neal se limitaban a mirarse duramente y Harry no sabía si decirle a su amigo lo que Hermione había dicho, talvez solo lo había imaginado. La enfermera salio al poco tiempo,

-Esta bien, sufrió una impresión muy grande, y esta bajo mucho estrés, seria bueno que descanse un par de días, y bueno, esta algo extraña, no deja de llorar, porque no pasan?

Ninguno dijo nada, el primero en decidirse fue Neal, cuando entro ella estaba sentada, pero llorando, nunca la había visto llorar, al menos no de esa forma, una lagrima o dos, pero no así, luego entro Harry, estaba feliz de verla pero no quería hacerla pasar por todos los recuerdos otra vez. Ella volteo a verlos, estaba feliz, no recordaba mucho pero sintió unas inmensas ganas de abrazar a Harry, así que se puso de pie y lo abrazo aun llorando

-Harry, estas bien, estas vivo

-Claro que estoy vivo, que creías?, deja de llorar

-No recuerdo mucho, no se que paso, estoy un poco confundida

-esta bien poco a poco recordaras, tranquila, siempre te estresas tanto, le dijo Harry en tono muy cariñoso, estaba tan feliz, ni siquiera se había percatado que Ron no estaba adentro. Neal estaba sorprendido, ni siquiera lo había volteado a ver, y a él nunca lo había abrazado así.

Harry la hizo sentarse en la cama, aun estaba un poco pálida

-Bueno, ya deja de llorar, que pasa?. Le pregunto su amigo, pues ella seguía llorando

-Él murió? Pregunto ella recordando como Ron la había defendido de la maldición imperdonable, aunque algunas veces es mejor decir las cosas correctamente

-Pues si, fue en la batalla en la que tú desapareciste, contesto Harry refiriéndose a Voldemort, y ella ya no dijo nada más, solo empezó a llorar, Harry se desconcertó mucho con esa reacción,

-Tranquila, todo esta bien,

Ron la había escuchado llorar así que entro y la vio sentada en la cama, llorando como tantas veces recordaba lo había hecho, no tenia el valor para acercarse, tenia miedo a que no lo reconociera, no lo resistiría

-Fue mi culpa, dijo más tranquila

-De que hablas, le pregunto su amigo, -eso era algo que tenia que pasar

-No lo entiendes, grito ella,-si yo no hubiera ido detrás de Bellatrix, él no me hubiera protegido y estaría vivo, y seguiríamos juntos

Harry lo entendió, ella le había preguntado por Ron no por Voldemortm pero que estupido era

-Hermione, dijo una voz tímida desde la puerta

Ella se quedo helada, el estaba muerto, Harry se lo acababa de confirmar, talvez estaba volviéndose loca, pero fue Harry el que volvió a hablar

-Pensé que preguntabas por Voldemort, dijo aliviado

Ella volteo y ahí estaba él, no había cambiado mucho, seguía llevando el cabello pelirrojo un poco largo y alborotado, sus ojos eran igual de dulces y tenia esa sonrisa tímida de hace tantos años, no lo podía creer, lo recordaba era él, estaba frente a ella y estaba vivo. Ron se acerco un poco temeroso, pero ella quería abrazarlo, así que se levanto de golpe y lo abrazo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

No supieron cuanto tiempo estuvieron abrazados, pero no querían soltarse, ninguno de los dos recordó que no estaban solos, o que no se habían dicho nada, estaban felices. Ron se sentía tan contento, después de cuatro años, la tenía entre sus brazos, estaba feliz, más feliz de lo que recordaba haber estado algún día, no podía evitar que algunas lágrimas salieran, pero eran de alegría, estaba viva, y lo recordaba, talvez no todo lo que había pasado, pero a el si, era como si esos años no hubieran pasado. Elizabeth estaba feliz, recordaba esa sensación de estar entre esos brazos y su aroma, sentía su corazón latir, no recordaba mucho, pero sabía quienes eran ellos: eran sus amigos, eran más que eso, uno era como su hermano y el otro era simplemente su vida, y ambos estaban ahí.

Se separaron lentamente, y justo cuando se iban a soltar Ron le murmuro muy bajo: "Realmente te amo tanto"

Ella quería gritar, llorar, tanto tiempo sin verlo, sin recordarlo y lo seguía queriendo, lo amaba y justo cuando iba a contestar alguien los interrumpió

-Elizabeth? Dijo un poco molesto Neal, quien no entendía nada

-Perdón Neal, dijo ella al darse cuenta que lo había dejado totalmente afuera,- Esto es muy confuso, no se que decir

-No te preocupes, dijo él algo molesto, -Solo creo que deberías sentarte un momento estas temblando

-Tienes razón, dijo ella y se sentó en la cama

Estuvieron unos minutos en silencio, el ambiente era tenso, sobre todo por las miradas de Ron y Neal, Hermione aun estaba procesando todo lo sucedido y lo que recordaba y Harry no sabia que hacer, hasta que entro la enfermera

-Señorita Crew, veo que ya esta más tranquila

-Si muchas gracias, ya me siento mucho mejor

-Bien, pues si no les molesta caballeros dejarnos solas para que la revise y se pueda ir

Todos asintieron y salieron en silencio, afuera una chica muy linda un poco más chica se acerco a Neal

-Vi lo que paso, esta bien? le dijo en un tono muy contento

- Si, gracias, solo fue un poco de estrés

-Recogí sus cosas, aquí tienes

Y le dio todos los libros y papeles que se habían quedado en los jardines y se fue tranquilamente. Y la tensión regreso, hasta que Harry no pudo más

-Entonces eres su amigo?

-si perdón con todo no me pude presentar, Neal Stewart

-Mucho gusto, dijo Harry estrechando su mano,- Harry Potter

-Ron Weasley, dijo Ron ofreciendo su mano a Neal

-Mucho gusto, dijo Neal al aceptar el saludo de Ron, en ese momento salio Hermione de la enfermería

-Veo que ya se presentaron, dijo animadamente

-Si, contesto Neal, -No sabia que tenias amigos, le comento en tono herido

-Ni yo, contesto ella algo molesta- Por si no lo recuerdas no tengo muchos recuerdos que digamos

-Lo siento no quise, en el tono de su amigo se notaba que la había regado

-No te preocupes, en realidad estoy muy confundida

-Me imagino, dijo Harry dándole un abrazo,- Pero poco a poco todo estará más claro

-Tienes razón, porque no nos vamos de aquí?

Y sin más los cuatro salieron del edificio, cuando llegaron a la salida Neal se despidió

-Entonces te veo más noche, aunque solo será para ver que falta, la enfermera dijo que tenías que descansar

-De verdad me siento bien, no es necesario que hagas todo

-En realidad tú has hecho casi todo, así que yo revisare y ya veremos que falta

-De acuerdo nos vemos para cenar, Emily estará muy contenta de verte

Y sin más el chico se despidió, y se fue caminando, dejando a los tres amigos solos

-No se que decir, dijo ella dirigiéndose a sus amigos

-No tienes que decir nada, dijo Ron para tranquilizarla

-Es que esto es tan extraño, los recuerdo, y algunas cosas, pero hay tantos huecos…

-Tranquila ya se llenaran, le dijo Harry, -Por que no empiezas por decirnos quien eres

-Pues me llamo, o mejor dicho me pusieron Elizabeth, porque ahora recuerdo mi nombre, vivo con mis padres adoptivos, son lindas personas y nunca tuvieron hijos, así que me acogieron, como no tenía recuerdos y nadie me busco.

-Nosotros te buscamos, dijo Ron muy triste

-No quise decir eso, es solo que…

-Vamos no van a pelear, no se han visto en cuatro años, Hermione, te hemos buscado por cuatro años, y mucho

-Lo siento, es que es muy confuso

-No discúlpame, le dijo Ron,-No sabes como me alegra que estés bien, y también que nos recuerdes

-Si aunque haya sido hasta ver a Ron, dijo en tono indignado Harry

-Bueno porque no me acompañan a casa, quiero que conozcan a mis padres, y que vean mi casa,

-Esta bien contesto Ron, pero nos platicaras todo lo que has hecho

Se pusieron a caminar, Ron y Hermione iban muy juntos y se miraban de reojo, Harry se divertía escuchándolos

-Pues no he hecho mucho, como se dieron cuenta estoy estudiando, y pues es más que nada lo que hago

-Que estudias?, pregunto interesado el pelirrojo

-Historia, realmente me gusta mucho, es tan interesante

-Que solo a ti te gustaría, es broma

-Lo se, pues si, no mucha gente estudia historia,

-Harry y yo somos aurores, Dijo orgulloso Ron

-Perdón?, pregunto desconcertada Hermione.

-Creo, dijo Harry, -Que no recuerdas lo que son los aurores

-Pues no, y nunca había escuchado eso

-No recuerdas el colegio? Pregunto preocupado Ron

-No muy bien, porque?

-No recuerdas lo que eres?

-No entiendo a que te refieres, dijo ella parándose muy desconcertada

-Realmente tengo muy pocos recuerdos, la mayoría son tan aislados que no se que significan

-Ya lo recordaras, dijo Harry, no estaba seguro de que otra impresión fuera buena y seguramente decirla "eres una bruja" seria una gran impresión

Siguieron caminando por unos 10 minutos, Harry y Ron le daban nombres y algunos los iba recordando

-Neville, dijeron ambos

-Creo que si, aunque lo recuerdo accidentado, esta bien?

-Hermione, Neville siempre esta accidentado, dijo Ron alegremente

-Parvarati?, pregunto Harry

-Claro y su amiga… Lavender

-Giny, dijo Ron

-Giny, por dios Giny, grito de emoción Hermione, -claro que la recuerdo, como esta

-Muy bien, dijo alegremente Harry, -Nos casaremos en dos semanas

-De verdad, por dios, muchas felicidades, me alegra tanto, son el uno para el otro.

-No lo puedo creer, las mujeres son sorprendentes, dijo Ron

-A que te refieres?, pregunto ella muy divertida

-A que no recuerdas cosas muy importantes, pero si con quien salía Harry

-Disculpa Ron pero eso es muy importante, le dijo ofendido Harry

Ron y Hermione se rieron con ganas, les gustaba hacer enfadar a Harry, era como si realmente no hubiera pasado el tiempo. Después de un rato Hermione se paro frente a una casa, tenia una reja muy cuidada, y su jardín tenía pocas flores, abrió la rejita y desde atrás de la casa, salio algo grande e impresionante que se abalanzo sobre Elizabeth

-El es Canuto, dijo ella sin darle mucha importancia

-Como?, dijo sorprendido Harry

-Canuto, Neal dice que es el nombre más feo que le pude poner

Canuto, era un labrador negro, era muy juguetón y no paraba de brincar y correr alrededor de su dueña

-me lo regalaron hace un año, y en cuanto lo vi, pensé en ese nombre, tal vez tenia un perro con ese nombre

-En realidad no, tienes un gato, dijo Ron, quien después de la desaparición de Hermione había cuidado de Crosgrants

-De verdad, que lindo, me gustan los gatos

-Pues esta en casa, le dijo Ron,-Realmente te ha de extrañar, es tan huraño

Entraron a un acogedor recibidor, dejaron los abrigos y la chica les pidió que esperaran un poco

-Estas nervioso, le dijo divertido Harry a Ron, que no paraba de mirar todo

-no, es solo que esto es muy extraño, es la misma, pero tiene una vida aquí, como le pido que regrese, que deje lo único que recuerda bien, ni siquiera recuerda lo que es, como la hago que se enfrente a nuestro mundo.

El tono de Ron era triste, algo decepcionado, pero no se dio cuenta que en la puerta de la sala Elizabeth lo escuchaba todo

-y que es lo que soy?, pregunto ella muy decidida

-Hermione, no te vi, dijo Ron muy asustado

-Se que hay algo extraño aquí, siempre lo he sabido, los recuerdos que tengo son muy confusos, no porque no los relacione con algo, sino porque hay cosas extrañas en ellos

-No creo que sea el momento de que hablemos de esto, dijo Harry escuchando pasos detrás de Hermione

Una mujer apareció desde la sala, se veía muy amable, aunque parecía que había llorado un poco

-Harry, Ron les presento a Emily, mi madre desde hace cuatro años

-Mucho gusto, contestaron los muchachos muy nerviosos

-Vamos, no sean tan formales, pasen por favor, y los hizo pasar a la sala

Se sentaron todos en una agradable sala, Harry pensó que aquello se parecía mucho a la casa de sus tíos, pero con otro ambiente, uno muy acogedor, había un piano en uno de los lados y sobre la tapa muchas fotos, Ron las empezó a observar, todas eran de esa familia, en una aparecía Hermione con cuatro años menos, llevaba vendado un brazo, era de Navidad, tenia una gran caja de regalo en su regazo, otra era de el matrimonio con ella en una playa, se veían muy contentos, ella estaba recuperada, y se veía hermosa. Otra de ella sola en la entrada de la casa, seguramente del día en que llegaron, pues había muchas cajas de mudanza en el patio. Otra de los tres, estaban en la sala, parecía que festejaban algo, una de Elizabeth en el jardín con el pequeño Canuto, apenas era un cachorro.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que Ron veía las fotos, y sintió una gran pena, todo ese tiempo ella no había sufrido mucho, tenia recuerdos tristes pero no había dejado de disfrutar a su familia, y no lo había recordado del todo, y el había pasado cuatro años solo, extrañándola.

Emily y Harry platicaban alegremente

-Así que un amigo suyo investigo y dio con el periódico

-si, el diario no llegaba a donde nosotros vivíamos

-Ya veo, que bueno que están aquí, Elizabeth ha estado un poco triste últimamente

-De verdad?, pregunto Ron dirigiéndose a Hermione, quien se puso un poco roja

-No es nada, realmente no se ni siquiera porque

Siguieron platicando hasta que Emily les ofreció algo de comer, Ron y Harry aceptaron gustosos, después de todo casi no habían desayunado y ya eran cerca de las cinco de la tarde.

Después de una deliciosa comida, regresaron a la sala, y Emily se quedo en la cocina

-Realmente es muy agradable, dijo Harry contento de ver que su amiga tenia una linda familia

-Si, ambos son muy buenos, Jonathan es un poco más serio, pero cuando uno lo conoce bien es muy divertido, dijo Hermione con gran cariño en la voz

-Bueno pues yo tengo que despedirme, dijo Harry

-Como?, pregunto Ron desconcertado

-Creo que tengo que ir a informar de nuestro hallazgo, y avisarle a Giny que ya tiene Dama de honor, dijo Harry alegre dirigiéndose a Hermione

-No se que decir, tal vez ella tiene otra amiga…

-Nada de eso, claramente me pidió que te lo dijera, además Ron será mi Padrino, quien mejor que tú para Dama de honor, y si a alguien le debemos estar juntos es a ti, así que no se hable más, no tiene caso que vayamos los dos, así que Ron tu quédate

-De acuerdo, dijo Ron agradecido con su amigo, por la oportunidad que le daba.

Harry se despidió de Emily y de Hermione y se fue, realmente estaba muy contento. Dejaba a sus amigos juntos como debían de estar, esperaba que así ella fuera recordando poco a poco todo su pasado.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3. Buenas noticias

Llego hasta la posada, subió a la habitación y decidió aparecerse, realmente moría de ganas de ver a Giny, y contarle todo, estaba feliz, aunque aun no reaccionaba del todo.

Cerro todas las cortinas y se metió en el baño, claro después de poner el letrerito de la puerta de no molestar, cerro los ojos y en un momento estaba en la Madriguera, todo estaba muy silencioso, talvez no había nadie, se asomo a la cocina, en efecto no había nadie, en el reloj de la señora Weasley decía que ella y Giny estaban de paseo, y el señor Weasley en el trabajo. No sabia que hacer así que decidió dejar un recado en la mesa:

Giny,

Fui al ministerio a dar unos informes, pero regreso como a las 9, espérame por favor tenemos que hablar

Te ama

Harry.

Doblo el mensaje en dos, y se dirigió a la chimenea, para ir al ministerio.

Giny y su mamá llegaron unos 20 minutos después, venían cargadas de bolsas

-Mamá, de verdad no creo que sea necesario que compres tanto

-Vamos, no digas eso, eres mi única hija, así que solo gastare esto una vez, dijo la señora Weasley muy feliz, su única hija se casaría, con Harry, que era como un hijo

-Estoy agotada hagamos un té, quiero descansar,

-Porque no subes todo a tu cuarto, yo voy a la cocina

-Si, enseguida bajo

Ambas se separaron, y justo cuando Giny iba a subir su madre le grito

-Giny, ven pronto,

-Que pasa mamá? Pregunto la pelirroja entrando en la cocina

-Un mensaje, y le dio el pergamino doblado

Giny lo abrió y leyó rápidamente

-Es de Harry, estuvo aquí, fue al ministerio, que habrá pasado?

-No dice nada de Ron?, pregunto su mamá,

-No, dice que tenemos que hablar

-Ojala no sea algo grave, no me pareció bueno que lo alentaran a ir a buscarla

-Mamá, hubiera ido con o sin apoyo, al menos así Harry estaría con él

-Pues si, pero creo que es hora que acepte que Hermione murió, y siga con su vida

-No creo que sea tan fácil, era grandiosa y realmente estaban enamorados

-Lo se, y créeme que nadie más me hubiera gustado para Ron, pero ya no esta y tiene que aceptarlo.

Prepararon el té, y se sentaron a esperar, como a las 8:30 llego el señor Weasley, y decidieron esperar a Harry para cenar, a las nueve y cinco llego este por la chimenea, Giny salio corriendo hacia la sala seguida de sus padres

-Harry que paso? Estas bien?

Harry aun estaba en el piso, realmente odiaba no poder salir con estilo de las chimeneas

-Si gracias, ya sabes que esto del polvo flu no es mi fuerte, dijo incorporándose

-Harry Potter, yo hablo de que hayas regresado tan pronto, y sin Ron, dijo desesperada Giny

-Gracias, no me dolió el golpe, dijo él, realmente le encantaba verla enojar, y se limpio el polvo de la ropa

-Vamos Harry nos tienes muy preocupados, dijo el señor Weasley igual de desesperado que su hija, la señora Weasley tenia una cara de preocupación tremenda.

-Lo siento, es que no se por donde empezar

-En donde esta Ron?, pregunto la señora

-El se quedo en Harlington, tenía cosas que hacer ahí, dijo el muy divertido

-Pero esta bien? Pregunto Giny

-Pues yo creo que si, ha de estar cenando

-Harry por Merlín, porque regresaste tan pronto, pregunto Artur muy nervioso

-Pues para avisarle a Giny que no debe buscar más una dama de honor. Dijo el con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y entonces reacciono y empezó a llorar, estaba feliz

-Que pasa? porque lloras?, pregunto Giny desconcertada

-Porque la encontramos, dijo Harry perdiendo el control y abrazando a su novia y levantándola,

-La encontraron… dijo sorprendida la señora Weasley, sin hacer que Harry dejara de festejar como un niño

-Por Merlín Harry, grito el señor Weasley, para hacerse escuchar, -dinos que paso

Harry dejo a Giny y pasaron a la cocina para que les platicara todo, les fue contando como había chocado con ella, y como es que los había visto y se había desmayado y lo de que no recordaba casi nada

-Por eso no busco a nadie, sentencio Giny

-Así es, no recuerda que es una bruja, aunque no creo que tarde mucho en entenderlo

-Pobre, todo este tiempo pensando que había muerto, sollozo la señora Weasley

-Recordaba algunas cosas, creo que la muerte de sus padres, aunque sin detalles, y bueno partes de la última batalla, cuando empezó a recordar dedujo que Ron había muerto, estaba realmente mal

-Y Ron se quedo con ella? Pregunto el señor Weasley, con alegría

-Si, tenía que avisarles a ustedes y al departamento de aurores su aparición, además ella y Ron necesitan un tiempo solos,

-Esto es maravilloso, Harry quiero regresar contigo, dijo Giny aun llorando

-No creo que sea buena idea, aun no se recupera de la primera impresión, y no se que tan bueno sea que la bombardeemos de impresiones

-Pero vendrá a la boda?

-Claro que si, estaba feliz por nosotros y acepto ser tu dama de honor

-Solo hay un pequeño problema, dijo Artur,- La boda será una boda mágica y creo que ella lo notara

-Lo se, estuve pensando en eso, y creo que seria bueno que se lo digamos antes y que venga unos días antes para acostumbrarse

-Creo que es una buena idea-dijo una Molly muy emocionada- dile que venga, que todos estamos muy contentos de saber que esta bien.

La cena continúo con recuerdos y algo de festejos, más tarde llegaron los gemelos quienes lanzaron unos fuegos artificiales de su producción para festejar y dijeron que harían unos especiales para recibirla, mandaron lechuzas al resto de la familia Weasley:

A Bill, y Fleur que se habían casado y esperaban a su primer hijo, a Charlie, que seguía en Rumania, aunque llegaría pronto por la boda, y a Percy que ahora trabajaba en el Profeta como editor. Incluyeron en los envíos a los amigos: Neville, Luna, casi todos los de Griffindor, e incluso avisaron a la Orden del Fénix: Tonks, Lupin, Ojo Loco Moddy, El Profesor Dumbledore, la profesora McGogonal y hasta a Snape.

Las lechuzas regresaban con notas de alegría y diciendo que se tenia que hacer una gran fiesta, preguntando por cuando llegaría, esa noche casi no durmió, e incluso Harry se quedo a dormir en la Madriguera, y entonces lo entendió, cuatro años había habido un vació y se acababa de llenar, había recuperado a su hermana.

Por la mañana se levanto muy contento, y bajo a desayunar, en la cocina ya estaba toda la familia Weasley

-Ya llega el bello durmiente, dijo Fred animadamente, él y George tenían gran éxito con su tienda y habían insistido en hacer socios a Harry y a Ron

-Muy gracioso, creo que ayer fue un día muy largo, dijo Harry sentándose a la mesa

-Claro, y muy feliz, dijo Giny, se veía cansada pero muy contenta

-Cuando regresaras para decirle a Hermione que tiene que venir, pregunto animada la Señora Weasley

-Pues no se, creo que seria bueno que le demos un poco de tiempo para que asimile las cosas, y como hoy es sábado y tengo vacaciones, pensé en dejar que Ron pase el fin de semana con ella y yo ayudo a Giny con lo de la boda y la casa

Todo el desayuno siguió con mucha alegría, por la mañana Harry y Giny revisaron los pendientes de la boda y por la tarde fueron a ver que faltaba en la casa. Harry y Ron habían vivido juntos desde que eran mayores de edad, en la casa que Harry tenia como herencia de sus abuelos paternos, y aunque le habían insistido a Ron que se quedara con ellos, el había adquirido una casa en una linda zona, tomando en cuenta que Harry, Ron y Draco habían sido admitidos automáticamente como aurores y que Ron no había gastado casi nada de su sueldo y de unas recompensas por la captura de mortifagos tenia una suma considerable de dinero.

El día paso entre risas y cada vez Harry se empezaba a sentir más feliz por todo, aunque también más nervioso. La boda estaba cada vez más cerca, eran jóvenes, pero en el mundo mágico casi todos se casaban muy jóvenes. El domingo Giny preparo algo para Hermione, y se lo dio a Harry

-Es un álbum, tiene fotos de su infancia, no creo que Ron se moleste porque las tome, y algunas del colegio, casi todas son muggles, pero hasta atrás vienen unas mágicas por si creen que esta lista.

-Le gustara mucho, le dijo Harry abrazándola, espero regresar pronto

-Espero que regreses hoy, pero tráela, muero de ganas de verla

-Haré lo posible, pero recuerda que ella esta estudiando y posiblemente tenga que dejar algunas cosas listas, espero que venga al menos una semana antes

-Si, ojala, porque hay que comprar su vestido y todo eso

Se despidieron ya muy tarde, y el se apareció en el baño, bajo al pequeño restaurante, solo para tomar algo y que la gente lo viera, no fueran a pensar que le había pasado algo, no sabia donde estaba Ron.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4

Capitulo 4. Primeros recuerdos

Se quedaron en silencio después de que Harry se fue, ambos estaban nerviosos, Elizabeth quería decir tantas cosas, estaba feliz de saber que el estaba vivo, y que no la había olvidado, pero algo era muy raro, junto a él sentía que había algo más, algo que le faltaba recordar y que era muy importante.

-Te quedas a cenar? Le pregunto ella aunque no era precisamente lo que quería decir

-Claro,- dile algo más tonto, pensó Ron,-Estas bien?

-Si, un poco confundida, quiero preguntar tantas cosas, entender muchas.

-Creo que eso lo podremos hacer poco a poco, y sin más la abrazo, que bien se sentía estar con ella

Hermione se dejo abrazar, no quería que la soltara, nunca debieron separarse, recordaba algunas cosas, pero algo la hacia no aceptar lo que recordaba, algo no era lógico, algo le daba vueltas en la cabeza, estaba disfrutando su abrazo, recordaba esa sensación pero al mismo tiempo era tan nueva, y una pregunta surgió sin siquiera pensarlo,

-Me pediste alguna vez que me casara contigo?

Valla forma de hacer preguntas, Elizabeth se reprocho a si misma, pero ya la había hecho y estaba segura de saber la respuesta, así que espero a que el reaccionara, subió su vista y la cara de Ron era una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, alegría, que lindo era

-Pues si, un día antes de que desaparecieras, porque lo preguntas?

-Por que me preguntaba si un recuerdo era real,

-Que recuerdo?

-Uno en el que acepto casarme, pero solo recordaba la voz de quien me lo pregunto

-Y es la mía?

-Si no fuera la tuya no te lo hubiera preguntado, dijo ella como explicando lo obvio

-Como te he extrañado, le dijo volviéndola a abrazar fuertemente.

Estuvieron otro rato abrazados, sin decir nada, fue Ron el que hablo ahora

-No espero que aun pienses en casarte conmigo

-Porque lo dices?, pregunto ella

-Porque han pasado cuatro años y prácticamente no me recuerdas

-Te escuche hablar con Harry, cuando los deje en el recibidor

-Entonces ya sabes que no te pediré nada. Diciendo esto Ron la soltó y la miro muy serio, era el mismo pero había madurado,

-Entiendo que tienes una vida aquí, una familia, tu escuela, todo lo que recuerdas esta aquí, no tienes que dejarlo

-Pero tampoco quiero dejar mi pasado, lo que me espera si regreso con ustedes

-Realmente quieres saber que te espera?, le pregunto el, claramente estaba decidido a perderla o recuperarla

-Si.

Estaban en este punto de la conversación cuando llego Neal,

-Valla, aun por aquí, le dijo en tono molesto a Ron

-Si, Hermione me ha invitado a cenar, dijo el pelirrojo de forma imponente

-Hermione?, pregunto Neal a Elizabeth

-Ese es mi nombre, contesto ella, el que tenia antes de llegar aquí

-Que tiene de malo Elizabeth?, pregunto su amigo algo molesto

-Nada, puedes decirme como quieras, ambos me gustan

Al poco rato llego Jonathan y la tensión aumento, no le cayo muy bien que el dijeran que Elizabeth había recordado parte de su pasado, y que ese chico pelirrojo era su amigo desde los once años. Pero lo peor llego en la cena

-Así que, Ron, a que te dedicas, estudias?, le pregunto Jonathan como un buen padre

-No, ya termine los estudios

-De verdad? Dijo esta vez Neal

Emily y Hermione no sabían como cambiar el tema, la verdad es que a Emily le había simpatizado el chico pelirrojo, además de que se había percatado que miraba a Elizabeth, de una forma que ni siquiera Neal hacia.

-Que bien y que estudiaste? Volvió a preguntar el señor Crew

-Pues soy algo así como un investigador o un agente

-Eres un policía!, dijo en tono burlón Neal

-No exactamente, contesto algo molesto Ron, que sabia bien que eran los policías

-Bueno, y que hay de tu familia? Pregunto esta vez Jonathan, Hermione empezaba a molestarse por el interrogatorio

-Que hay con ellos? Pregunto ya molesto Ron

-A que se dedican?

-Mi padre es funcionario,

-Tienes hermanos, esta vez era Neal

-Si, seis

-Seis hermanos! Exclamo Jonathan

-Si, soy el penúltimo, dijo arto Ron

-Creo que ya esta bien de interrogatorios, dijo cansada Hermione

-No es un interrogatorio linda, le dijo Neal en tono tierno

-Y tu Neal que estudias? Le pregunto Ron rojo de coraje

-Ron, no creo que esto deba seguir, dijo preocupada Hermione

-No déjalo linda, y Neal enfatizo lo ultimo, haciendo enfadar más a Ron

-Vamos Hermione, solo quiero conocer mejor a tu amigo, contesto Ron enfatizando el "amigo"

-Pues veras, estudio literaturas antiguas, aunque estoy inclinándome mucho por la historia, claramente esto iba con una doble intensión, que sorprendentemente Ron capto rápidamente

-Pues deberías concentrarte en algo y ver si realmente la historia es para ti

"Esto se esta poniendo feo" pensó Hermione, sus padres no sabían que decir, realmente ambos muchachos se estaban molestando más de la cuenta

-Que algunos se conformen con algo sencillo no significa que no se deban ampliar horizontes, dijo Neal levantándose un poco de su silla, quedando por arriba de la cabeza del pelirrojo

-Pero algunas veces es mejor fijar los pies a la tierra, hay horizontes inalcanzables, dijo Ron levantándose, lo que hizo notar que era más alto, y que muy posiblemente hacia mucho más ejercicio que el castaño

-Eso no lo decides tú, le dijo amenazadoramente Neal, sin amedrentarse por el tamaño de su adversario

-Tampoco decides tú que le interesa y que no, dijo Ron muy molesto

-Ya es suficiente, dijo Hermione poniéndose en pie.

-Lo siento Hermione, dijo Ron sentándose

-Pues yo no lo siento, dijo Neal sin moverse, -si este cree que puede llegar y llamarte como quiera y decidir por ti esta muy equivocado

-Neal por favor, dijo Hermione muy molesta,-esto no es tan simple y Ron no esta decidiendo por mi

-Lo defiendes!, grito indignado Neal provocando que Ron se pusiera de pie, junto con Jonathan que ya consideraba que eso había llegado muy lejos

-No es eso, solo que actúas como un tonto

-Ahora yo soy el tonto, tienes razón, he sido un estupido

-Neal por favor, dijo Jonathan esperando hacer entrar al muchacho en razón

-No, esto es suficiente, escúchame Elizabeth, le dijo acercándose a ella, -O Hermione o como quieras llamarte, te he soportado por tres años todas tus tristezas y problemas, he estado ahí cuando lo has necesitado, y tu no has hecho más que despreciarme, decirme que soy como un hermano

-Neal por favor, dijo Hermione, sabia en que terminaría esto

-Nada de Neal por favor, estoy arto de tus desprecios, la verdad es que no eres la gran cosa, no se como he tolerado esto tanto tiempo, y ahora llega este estupido y tu caes a sus brazos, me decepcionas te creí mas digna pero ya veo que no eres mas que una…

Pero ya no supieron lo que seguía, Neal caía al suelo con un hilillo de sangre desde su labio, Ron le había dado un buen derechazo

-No te voy a permitir que la insultes, le dijo Ron

Lo siguiente fue impresionante, Neal se puso de pie para atacar a Ron, pero Hermione se puso en medio y justo cuando se suponía que recibiría el golpe los cristales estallaron y todos se quedaron sorprendidos, un segundo después Hermione estaba en el suelo.

-Elizabeth! Grito asustada Emily

-Lárgate de aquí, le dijo Ron a Neal

-Que fue eso, pregunto asustado Neal

-Neal creo que será mejor que te vayas, le dijo Jonathan

Entre Ron y Emily subieron a Hermione hasta su habitación y la dejaron en la cama

-Por Dios, que fue eso, pregunto asustada Emily

Ron no dijo nada, sabia muy bien que había sido, Hermione había hecho magia, involuntariamente.

-Bajare por algo para que reaccione, y sin más Emily salio del cuarto

Ron no pudo evitar ver el cuarto, era muy Hermione, pensó, todo estaba ordenado, del lado de la ventana había un escritorio con plumas y hojas acomodadas, y al lado un estante con varios libros. A los pies de la cama un taburete con muñecos de peluche y del otro lado un armario con un espejo de cuerpo completo. Hermione empezó a reaccionar

-Que paso? Pregunto desorientada

-Te desmayaste

-Me refiero a los vidrios,

-Ah, eso, pues no se, dijo no muy convincente Ron

-No te creo, no eres bueno mintiendo sabes

-Después hablamos de eso

-Lo prometes, dijo ella poco convencida

-Si lo prometo.

Después de un rato Ron se despidió y se fue a la posada, cuando llego vio el letrerito de no molestar y entendió que Harry se había aparecido, así que aviso en la recepción que su amigo estaría unos días solo, pues era escritor y necesitaba concentrarse, que no se le interrumpiera. Había aprendido a hacer ese tipo de cosas por su trabajo como auror, y se acostó, todo le daba vueltas: estar otra vez junto a ella, tenia la sensación de que aun lo quería.

Al día siguiente se levanto sin saber que hacer, no sabia como hablaría con Hermione, no estaba seguro de decirle todo de golpe, talvez seria demasiada la impresión, era sábado así que supuso que ella no tendría clases. Bajo a desayunar y se llevo la más grata sorpresa, Elizabeth estaba ahí, esperándolo, se veía muy tranquila, se acerco a ella, su estomago no estaba en donde se suponía, sentía un gran hueco.

-Que sorpresa

-Pensé en que tenemos una charla pendiente

-No creo que este sea el lugar, además muero de hambre

-Anoche casi no cenamos

-Pues entonces que dices si comemos algo

-Y luego hablaremos

-Estas segura?

-De querer hablar?

-Si, no todo es simple

-Ron, escucha, tengo algunos recuerdos, y prefiero saber que son

Ron no dijo más, se dirigió hacia el pequeño comedor de la posada, se veía preocupado, como explicarle diez años de vida, como explicarle el ultimo año en Hogwarts, tan doloroso. Desayunaron en silencio, Hermione estaba tensa, muy pronto empezaría a preguntar, quería saber. Después del desayuno caminaron hacia los jardines del colegio, había algunas personas jugando o platicando.

-Como murieron mis padres?, dijo ella sin más rodeos

-No creo que debamos empezar por ahí

-Entonces dime, que soy?

-Hermione, escucha no creo que…

-Basta Ron, no soy una niña, tengo derecho a saber.

-Esta bien, eres una bruja, al igual que Harry y yo. Dijo desesperado Ron.

Ella se quedo de pie, lo sabia, se esperaba algo así, todas esas cosas raras que pasaban sobretodo cuando se enfadaba

-No pareces sorprendida

-Algo así había pensado en algunas ocasiones, pero me decía a mi misma que estaba loca

-Has hecho magia?

-Creo que si, sin querer, como anoche, pero siempre me asusto y pierdo el control

-tu perdiendo el control, me encantaría verlo

-Pues a mi profesor de culturas de oriente no tanto.

-Que le hiciste

-Es una larga historia, ahora ya me puedes responder lo de mis padres

-Como sabes que están muertos?

-Por que los recuerdo así, fue de los primeros recuerdos que tuve

-Cual fue el primero?, dijo el curioso

Elizabeth se quedo callada, no sabia que contestar, o mejor dicho no sabía la consecuencia de la respuesta

-Tus ojos, parecían preocupados y luego un rayo verde.

El no dijo nada, sabia que momento era, "estaban en la batalla final, ella había ida tras Bellatrix, para vengar a sus padres, y el había intentado detenerla, estaba mal herida y Bellatrix era muy poderosa, podía ver de lejos a Harry, que peleaba con Voldemort, estaba preocupado por su amigo, necesitaba ayuda, pero un rayo verde lo distrajo, cuando volteo imagino lo peor, pero Hermione estaba bien, aunque el rayo de la maldición la había afectado un poco no le había dado de lleno, corrió hacia ella:

-Miren esto, el pobretón viene a salvar a la sangre sucia

El ignoro las palabras, tenia que sacarla de ahí, pero todo paso muy rápido, escucho como Bellatrix conjuraba la maldición imperdonable, tenía que sacarla de ahí, ella se aferro a el, y decidió conjurar una aparición, cerro los ojos, la abrazo y pensó en la Madriguera.

La sensación fue extraña, fue como si dos fuerzas lo intentaran jalar en sentidos contrarios, cuando sintió el suelo y abrió los ojos estaba tirado en la hierba, pero ella no estaba."

-Estas bien? Pregunto ella notando que el había recordado algo triste

-Fue la ultima vez que te vi., ese recuerdo se de cuando es

-Es todo tan confuso, tengo fragmentos de varios momentos y se que se relacionan, pero no se como

-Creo que poco a poco los podrás ir recordando, no debes de presionarte

-Pero quiero saber, entender

Ron se paro frente a ella, la tomo de los hombros y respiro profundo

-Escucha, antes de que recuerdes todo lo doloroso, porque hay mucho de eso, quiero que sepas lo que yo recuerdo, como te recuerdo.

Ella asintió en silencio, era raro admitirlo pero el tenia razón, tendría mucho tiempo para recordar lo doloroso, seria mejor empezar por algo mucho mas agradable, como el.

Caminaron de regreso a la posada, se sentía tan extraña, algo le decía que ya sabía lo que la esperaba, pero no sabía como explicarlo. Subieron hasta su habitación, entraron sin decir ni una palabra, el la tomo de la mano, era una habitación pequeña, con dos camas gemelas, y una mesita de noche, una puerta que conducía al baño y una pequeña salita. Hermione se sentó en uno de los sillones, Ron se acerco a la puerta y sacando la varita hizo un hechizo para sellarla, ella se quedo sorprendida, hacia tanto tiempo que no veía magia. El regreso a su lado.

-Estas segura de estar lista?

-Si, dijo ella muy segura, el se sentó en frente y de la maleta saco una pequeña vasija de piedra con unas inscripciones en la orilla, ella sabia que era eso, un pensadero. Vio como Ron acercaba la punta de la varita a su sien, y la alejaba lentamente, dejando que se formara un hilo de una sustancia plateada, que deposito en la vasija. Hizo esto varias veces, y después la acerco hasta ella.

-Vamos, no dolerá

-Lo se, es solo que parece tan raro y a la vez tan común

-Ya lo haz hecho, y realmente creo que te gustaba.

Ella acerco la cara a la vasija y asomándose a su interior toco con la punta de la nariz la sustancia plateada, y recordó esa sensación de entrar en los recuerdos de alguien.

Estaba de pie en un pequeño compartimiento de tren, Ron se paro a su lado un momento después, y empezó a observar todo, sentados estaban dos chicos de once años, uno de pelo negro y ojos verdes, era el Harry que conoció en su infancia, el otro era un chico desalineado, con el cabello revuelto de un intenso rojo, y con unos limpios ojos azules, era Ron, tal y como lo había conocido. De repente una niña de once años entro y hablo rápidamente "Valla que era molesta", pensó Hermione viéndose a si misma molestar a Ron.

Todo se hizo borroso, y llego a otro recuerdo, ella estaba llorando consolada por Hagrid, la habían insultado, y Ron vomitaba babosas en un bote. Pero algo que ella no había notado paso: el volteo a verla, y sus ojos se llenaron de rabia, de coraje, un coraje extraño en un chico de doce años.

El siguiente recuerdo era más reciente, tendrían unos 16 años, estaban a las orillas de un lago, Harry estaba con ellos pero parecía no querer intervenir, discutían por algo que parecía serio

-Si tú no la hubieras molestado, no se hubiera ido, le gritaba él.

-Perdón por molestar a tu noviecita, decía ella muy dolida

-No molestes Hermione, ella no es mi novia

-Chicos creo que deberíamos… intento intervenir Harry

-Pues para no ser tu novia la tratas muy bien, dijo ella muy enojada

-Pues eras tu, la que decía que la pobre no tenia muchos amigos

-Pues si, pero jamás pensé que te volverías su defensor

-Ese es el punto, no pensaste, y la heriste y ahora quien sabe en donde esta

La discusión fue interrumpida por una pelirroja que venia corriendo

-No lo puedo creer, decía molesta, -Luna esta perdida y ustedes dos gritándose

-No estaría perdida de no ser por doña perfección

-Sabes, dijo ella en tono hiriente,-tienes razón, fue mi culpa, así que no te preocupes que yo la busco

-Eso me parece bien, dijo él,-creo que a ti te corresponde

-Bien, dijo ella y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid

Se vio alejarse, pero decidió ver que hacían sus amigos

-Esta vez si te pasaste Ron, le dijo Harry

-Ella fue la culpable, para que le dice esas cosas a Luna

-Pues si, pero no podemos dejar que la busque sola, dijo Giny, quien entendía bien lo que había pasado

-No ven que fue por Hagrid, ahora si me permiten iré a cenar, dijo el caminado hacia el castillo, sus amigos lo siguieron, llegaron al castillo y fueron al gran comedor,

Ron se quedo helado, cuando vio sentado tranquilamente a Hagrid cenando, ella había ido sola al bosque prohibido.

-Harry avisa a Dumbledore de que Hermione no aparece y tu Giny busca a Luna en el castillo,

Salio corriendo hacia el bosque, Hermione no recordaba que había hecho ella, pero corrió con el Ron del pasado, se veía muy preocupado. Se interno en el bosque y de su varita salio una luz, corrieron por un buen rato, no la encontraba y empezaba a desesperarse, "si serás necia", decía para si mismo, y luego con un gran coraje "si seré estupido". Al fin después de mucho correr vio un bultito tirado al lado de un árbol, no se movía, se acerco con cuidado, pudo distinguir que se trataba de una persona, se acerco corriendo y vio un rayo rojo que salía de unos arbustos y apenas alcanzo a esquivarlo, lanzo un _expelinarium_ en esa dirección y corrió hacia la persona que ya se podía distinguir, era ella. Nada los volvió a atacar, cuando llego solo se escuchaba su murmullo que decía "por favor que este viva", y lo repetía en silencio. Se arrodillo junto a ella y levantando su cabeza con cuidado vio que respiraba, con cierta dificultad, pero respiraba, la tapo con la capa que llevaba y la levanto y salio corriendo.

-Creo que es más de lo que deberías ver, le dijo el Ron del presente a un lado suyo

Y salieron como flotando.

Hermione estaba pálida, todo lo que había pasado y aun sentía que quería seguir viendo. Se intento levantar pero las piernas no le respondieron, estaba mareada, así que se volvió a sentar, Ron se acerco a ella

-Será mejor que descanses un rato, estuvimos mucho tiempo dentro, iré por ago de comer, que te parece?

-Ron, no has cambiado nada, aun piensas en comer, dijo ella divertida, empezaba a entender todo, lo que había pasado pero aun así quería escucharlo de el

-Que paso después?

-Te lleve a la enfermería, que esperabas, dijo el un poco evasivo

-Porque no me quieres hablar de nosotros?, dijo ella algo triste

-Por que no quiero que te sientas presionada

-Quiero saber

-Te lleve a la enfermería, te habían lanzado un _cruciatus_, estuviste inconciente dos días, fueron eternos, no creí que el tiempo pudiera ser tan lento

-En donde estaba Luna?

-En un armario, dijo el riéndose, -Puedes creerlo, en un armario de aseo, los elfos la encontraron dormida en la noche.

-Que paso cuando desperté?

-Te pedí disculpas por todo y…

-Me pediste que fuera tu novia, dijo Hermione que empezaba a recordar como se había sentido al despertar en la enfermería y verlo sentado a su lado, pálido y ojeroso.

Estuvieron un rato en silencio, luego ella se disculpo diciendo que debía volver temprano a casa, tenía mucho trabajo y quería dejar listas muchas cosas antes de la boda. El la fue a dejar, decidieron ir caminado pues no estaba lejos.

Iban caminando en silencio, y de repente sin saber como se tomaban de la mano, como si fuera lo más natural, como si nunca lo hubieran dejado de hacer. Cuando llegaron se despidieron estrechándose la mano, cada uno deseando volver a sentir un beso del otro, pero sin que ninguno tuviera el valor.

El domingo fue un día aburrido para Ron, aunque tenía mucho que pensar. No se verían pues Hermione tenia que preparar trabajos y arreglar algunas cosas, además de que quería hablar con sus padres sobre todo lo que significaba que estuviera recordando su pasado

Ron salio de su habitación solo para cenar algo.


	5. Chapter 5

Antes que nada, un gran agradecimiento a los que siguen leyendo, y a los que han dejado reviews, salte como loca cuando los leí, me alegra que les este gustando, un saludo especial y besos a yaves, gracias por los comentarios

Cap. 5. El álbum

Cuando bajo al pequeño restaurante, vio a un pelirrojo cenar sin muchas ganas, solo en una mesa, así que se acerco para animarlo un poco

-No te ves muy contento, algún problema? Le dijo al pelirrojo para animarlo

-No, es solo que hoy no vi a Hermione

-Por Dios, acabas de encontrarla y ya sufres por un día.

-Solo esperaba pasar más tiempo con ella, pero quiere preparar todo para poder ir a la boda

-Pues entonces que prepare todo muy bien, pues no la vamos a llevar toda una semana, hablaste con ella?

-Si, aunque solo lo más importante

-Le dijiste lo de la magia?

-creo que solo se lo confirme, ni te imaginas todo lo que paso..

Estuvieron un buen rato platicando, Ron le contó todo lo de la cena del viernes, y como habían estado juntos casi todo el sábado. Después de eso subieron a la habitación, pues Harry le iba a enseñar el álbum que Giny había preparado.

-Es muy lindo, dijo Ron más animado

-No te molesto que tomara las fotos

-No, en realidad es un lindo detalle y a ella le gustara mucho

-Me alegro. Hablaron de ustedes?

-No, en realidad no quiero hablar de eso

-Creo que ella te sigue queriendo, le dijo Harry poniendo una mano en su hombro

-No lo se, me parece que si, pero también quiere a su actual familia.

-Pues si, pero estoy seguro de que habrá una forma de que no tenga que dejar nada.

Estuvieron platicando un rato sobre la boda, realmente Harry se empezaba a poner nervioso, ahora que ya no tenia la preocupación de la búsqueda de Hermione, se podía concentrar por completo en todo lo que cambiaria después de la boda, amaba a Giny, de eso estaba seguro, y de que quería vivir con ella el resto de su vida, aunque le asustaba no ser lo que ella esperaba. Ron por su parte pensaba en como solucionar la situación con Hermione, no tener que alejarse de ella y que ella no tuviera que dejar la escuela ni nada.

El lunes Harry y Ron, se fueron muy temprano al colegio a ver a Hermione y hablar sobre el ir a Londres. Quedaron de verse mas tarde para platicar sobre la boda.

-Entonces vendrás una semana antes? Pregunto un Harry muy emocionado

-Pues la verdad no se, es que tengo mucho trabajo pendiente aquí

-Vamos Hermione, pensé que estaba casi listo, dijo Ron un poco desilusionado

-Pues es que casi listo, no es lo mismo que listo

-Pero mira, tienes esta semana para dejarlo todo listo y estar una semana con nosotros, además Giny casi se vuelve loca, si regreso y le digo que no iras me matara

-De acuerdo, en un rato veré a Neal y hablare con el

-Y que tiene que ver el?, pregunto un molesto Ron

-Pues que el y yo presentamos un proyecto y tenemos que darle algo de continuidad, dijo secamente la chica.

Después de un rato de estar platicando todos los planes para la semana que Hermione fuera a Londres.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Hola Neal. Saludo Hermione, cuando llego al salón para ver a su amigo.

-Hola, dijo secamente, -estuve revisando los papeles, y realmente ya no falta mucho, talvez un poco de investigación adicional

-Bien pues yo tengo algo que comentarte

-Yo también, bueno primero yo, de acuerdo, lamento mucho lo del otro día, perdí un poco el control y yo pues… este titubeo lo aprovecho una molesta Hermione

-Mira, no necesito tus disculpas, la verdad es que yo misma no se como tomar todo esto, es como si dos mundos intentaran juntarse, y la verdad no fuiste muy amable ni conmigo ni con mis amigos, así que ahórratelas, lo que iba a decirte es que esta semana terminare los pendientes, la próxima me voy a Londres, solo será una semana.

Era difícil saber que pasaba por la mente de Neal, su rostro era una mezcla de fastidio, enojo, desconcierto y sobre todo algo de sorpresa, hasta que estallo:

-estas diciendo que dejaras el proyecto botado, y te iras, así como así

-No, dijo Hermione que no quería soportar un dramita de esos, -Estoy diciendo que dejare todo listo para ir a la boda de mis mejores amigos, y ver a las personas que quiero

-Pues esos mejores amigos no existían la semana pasada y de repente llegan y tú botas todo, el sábado te fui a buscar y resulta que tú te habías ido con el imbecil ese.

-Ron no es un imbecil, así que cuidado con lo que dices, de todos modos te estoy avisando de mi ausencia de la próxima semana, así que si no hay nada más que discutir nos veremos mañana, traeré avances.

Hermione dijo lo último furiosa, tomo unos papeles del escritorio y salio hecha una bala hacia la biblioteca, no quería seguir discutiendo y la actitud del chico le dolía, ¿como no podía entender todo lo que sus amigos significaban?

Después de un par de horas en la biblioteca había avanzado lo suficiente, y se sentía algo cansada, así que decidió salir y tomar un poco de aire, su sorpresa fue mucha cuando afuera se encontró con un chico pelirrojo sonriente.

-Vaya, tu si que no cambias, le dijo el chico alegremente

-Pues es que tengo mucho trabajo

-Si eso supuse… pero con esto ultimo el chico giro de más la cabeza dejando ver un moretón al lado del ojo derecho y una pequeña herida en el labio

-RONALD WEASLEY!! Grito Hermione, -Que diablos te paso en la cara!!

-He??, Nada, dijo Ron en un tono inocente bastante falso

-Como que nada, y mientras decía esto Hermione tomo su rostro y lo empezó a revisar,

-Mira nada más como tienes este ojo, y el labio, pero que diablos??

-Pues es que fui a buscarte y no te encontraba, así que andaba dando vueltas para ver si te veía y pues vi a tu amiguito y yo solo le pregunte y una cosa llevo a la otra y ya sabes

-No me digas que discutieron y acabaron a golpes?

-Pues mas bien, dijo Ron dándose cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y mirándola

-Ron no puedo creerlo, decía ella mientras seguía observando las heridas

-Lo lamento, es que no lo pude tolerar

-Lo se, esta un poco difícil, pero ponte en su lugar, dijo ella tranquilamente, pero a Ron esto lo molesto y se soltó bruscamente.

-Pues si, claro yo lo entiendo a el, y a mi? Vamos dime, a mi quien diablos me entiende? De repente todo dentro de el empezó a surgir, - Tu?, claro que no, la señorita esta muy ocupada y confundida, y por supuesto el imbecil de tu amigo tampoco, esta muy ocupado sintiéndose tu dueño, así que el pobre Ron que se aguante, que supere cuatro años, la angustia de no encontrarte y todos sus sueños rotos, y comprenda al idiota ese, pues esta bien.

Hermione se quedo helada, no se esperaba esta reacción aunque la entendía, no sabia que decir, Ron estaba más que furioso, sin decir más se dio la media vuelta y se fue, sin voltear, y sin decir ni una palabra. Pasados cinco minutos Hermione pudo reaccionar, se dio cuenta de lo injusta que había sido y comprendió que si habían pasado cuatro años, sobre todo para los que recordaban.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Harry estaba en la habitación de la posada, Ron había salido hace una hora a buscar a Hermione, así que supuso que tardaría un buen rato, decidió bajar a cenar, quería regresar al día siguiente a casa, aun había mucho que hacer, estaba arreglándose para bajar cuando el pelirrojo entro, su estado era increíble, estaba rojo, apenas y se distinguía la cara del cabello, tenia un ojo hinchado y una herida en el labio.

-Ni te pregunto como te fue verdad? Dijo Harry sorprendido

-Ni preguntes, primero ese idiota y luego ella lo defiende

-Ron no habrás peleado con Hermione o si?, pero al ver que su amigo no decía nada y solo se sentaba tuvo respuesta suficiente.

-Que fue lo que paso?

-Estaba buscándola y me tope con el imbecil ese, y ya sabrás el plan en el que se puso

-No, no lo se, pero se en que plan te habrás puesto tu

-Tu también lo vas a defender, porque déjame decirte que Hermione me salio con que intente entenderlo

-Pues no se ni que decirte, me sorprendió mucho lo que me contaste de la cena, no me pareció una persona desagradable.

-Pues a mi no me agrada mucho que se comporte como si ella le perteneciera, o fuera el único con derecho de estar con ella

-Ahora entiendo, dijo Harry en tono resignado

-Entiendes que? Contesto duramente Ron

-Pues que estas celoso, y que tienes miedo que entre ellos no haya una simple amistad.

Ron no dijo nada, se puso de pie y fue a su cama, sobre la cual estaba el álbum, lo miro un rato y luego lo abrió, ahí estaba ella de pequeña, en una foto sin movimiento, las mismas fotos que el había sacado de su casa, después de que desapareciera, junto con todas las cosas que eran de ella, cosas muggles y algunas mágicas, fue pasando las paginas, iba viendo como la chica de once años que el conoció crecía, le sonreía desde las fotos y al final una serie de fotos mágicas, de los tres amigos, otras de ella con Giny y una de ellos dos juntos, tomándose de las manos y él dándole un beso en la mejilla, recordaba ese momento: "tenían muy poco de haber empezado a salir, estaban a punto de terminar el ultimo año de colegio, y estaban en Hogsmeade, ella empezaba a estar mas recuperada de lo de sus padres y al parecer el ser novia de Ron había ayudado, festejaban una victoria del Ejercito de Dumbledore sobre una palomilla de slytherins, y Collin tomaba fotos", y se dio cuenta de que realmente estaba molesto y asustado por que si ahora la perdía no podría culpar a nadie, seria decisión de ella, solo de ella, no habría una Bellatrix o un Voldemort que culpar.

Tomo el álbum y salio en silencio, Harry se quedo mudo ante tal actitud de su amigo, y salio detrás de el. Caminaron en silencio directo a la casa de Hermione, estaban acostumbrados a largos periodos de silencio, después de tantos años de amistad había veces que no necesitaban decirse las cosas, Ron sabía que Harry estaba a su lado y Harry sabia que Ron era incondicional.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando llego a su casa estaba muy confundida, apenas y estuvo un rato en la sala, y se disculpo y subió a su cuarto, se recostó en la cama, pensaba en todo lo sucedido, recordar toda una vida de golpe no es posible, pero recordó esa sensación, la de pelear con Ron, la de querer decirle tantas cosas, de querer volver a estar bien con él, de querer… decirle que lo seguía queriendo, esto ultimo la hizo levantarse sorprendida, no lo había entendido, tal vez ni siquiera lo había pensado detenidamente, pero era eso lo que le preocupa, seguía queriendo a Ron, pero y él?? Después de todo habían pasada cuatro años.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Llegaron al frente de la casa de Hermione y un enorme perro salio a recibirlos, no les ladro, solo los vio y luego se acerco a ellos

-me agradas mas que el gato, le dijo Ron mientras le rascaba las orejas

-Y tú le agradas más de lo que le agradas al gato, le dijo Harry en broma

-Eso es porque este perro es listo, dijo el pelirrojo en tono cariñoso al perro

-Y bien, que vamos a hacer?

-Solo vine a dejarle el álbum, y a preguntar cuando se va a Londres

-No te vas a quedar con ella esa semana??

-No, creo que ambos necesitamos tiempo

-En verdad has cambiado amigo, lo digo en serio

Ron se acerco a la puerta y llamo, espero solo un momento cuando Emily ya estaba abriendo

-Hola muchachos, que sorpresa, pasen por favor

-Gracias buenas noches, dijeron ambos y entraron

Después de saludar a Jonathan, se sentaron y Emily subió por Hermione

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba pensando en que haría, decirle a Ron que lo quería, esperando que en cuatro años el no hubiera hecho su vida, era absurdo, y aun no terminaba de recordar y comprender algunas cosas, cuando Emily entro

-Lizzi, cariño que bueno que aun no te acuestas, tus amigos vinieron a verte

-Harry y Ron?, pregunto ella sorprendida

-Si están abajo, te sientes bien, estas un poco pálida, casi no cenaste

-Estoy bien, gracias, es solo que han sido muchas cosas

-Lo se, pero creo que debes sentirte afortunada

-Afortunada? Se que soy afortunada pero es todo tan confuso

-lo se, pero tienes que tomar todo lo bueno que se te da, ahora tienes de nuevo a tus amigos, y créeme que ese muchacho te ve de una forma tan dulce, y llena de … no se, es solo que me alegra ver que alguien te quiere tanto.

Después de decir esto Emily salio, Hermione se quedo sentada pensando, recordando, lo primero que había recordado eran sus ojos, siempre le habían gustado, eran claros, dulces, y recordaba como antes de empezar a salir con el se derretía sin saber que hacer cuando la veía, se arreglo un poco y bajo, no sabia que le esperaba, acababan de discutir y tal vez terminarían haciéndolo de nuevo.

Bajo tranquila para ver que escuchaba, y de repente reconoció las voces de sus amigos y sus padres adoptivos platicando alegremente

-Entonces tu eres el que se casa, comento Jonathan tranquilamente

-Si, dijo tímidamente Harry

-Pues muchas felicidades muchacho, aunque creo que son muy jóvenes

-Mi novia aun esta estudiando, pero terminara la carrera este año,

-Vaya que bien y que estudia, pregunto Emily muy animada

-mmm, pues medicina, dijo indeciso Harry, claro no les podía decir MEDIMAGO

-Que linda carrera, muy difícil, dijo Jonathan

-Mi hermana siempre ha sido muy dedicada, intervino Ron, aunque con un tono ausente

-Entonces se casa con tu hermana, exclamo Emily

Hermione entro y siento una sensación de tranquilidad al ver a sus dos mundos tranquilamente platicando

-Buenas noches, dijo ella un poco temerosa por la reacción de Ron

-Buenas noches, contestaron Harry y Ron al mismo tiempo.

-No los esperaba, dijo ella viendo directamente a Ron, como esperando adivinar su estado de animo

-Nosotros venimos a dejarte esto que te mando Giny, le dijo Harry tomando el álbum del sillón y tendiéndoselo.

Hermione lo vio con curiosidad, pero prefirió no abrirlo ni verlo en frente de Emily y Jonathan

-Gracias, pero pudieron pasármelo mañana, no tenían que molestarse, les dijo algo confundida

-Mañana regresamos a Londres muy temprano, le dijo Ron, un tanto cortante

Hermione se quedo sorprendida, no se esperaba eso, más bien esperaba una reconciliación, tímidamente Emily le ofreció un te a Harry y a Jonathan quienes aceptaron y salieron hacia la cocina

-Pensé que te quedarías toda esta semana, le dijo Hermione algo desilusionada

-Pues no creo que sea necesario, y tengo algunas cosas que hacer

-Claro, me imagino que tendrás muchos pendientes, dijo ella algo resentida

-Si, algo, le dijo él dándose cuenta de que se estaban alejando "vamos idiota no lo eches a perder"

-Bueno entonces yo creo que nos veremos hasta el fin de semana, dijo ella, esperando alguna señal

-Escucha lamento lo de hace un rato, no quise ponerte en una situación difícil

-No te preocupes, yo también te debo una disculpa, es solo que esto es tan difícil

-Lo entiendo, Ron pensó muy bien todo y de repente cambio su actitud,- Escucha, no tienes que preocuparte, porque no terminas tus pendientes de la escuela y todo eso, y el sábado yo vengo por ti, tendremos que irnos en autobús pero no importa o si?

Hermione sonrió abiertamente, definitivamente Ron había madurado, y eso hacia que le gustara más, "gustara más"

-De acuerdo, me dará mucho gusto, además creo que ya quiero ver a todos.

-pues en eso quedamos entonces, el sábado estaré aquí a las 10, te parece bien?

-De acuerdo, estaré lista.

Después de un rato se despidieron, Hermione subió a su habitación y tomo el álbum, sin saber muy bien lo que hacia se sentó en su cama y lo abrió:

Se quedo impresionada, ahí estaba ella, era tan solo una niña, si mal no recordaba tendría unos cinco años, y estaba en una fiesta, se veía tan pequeña, fue pasando las hojas y mas recuerdos venían a su mente, parecía que por cada foto aparecía un recuerdo, de su niñez, de sus padres, uno más largo empezó a llegar a su memoria, cerro los ojos y se concentro en no perderlo:

"-Hermione, baja por favor, era la voz de su mamá, hacia tanto tiempo que no la oía.

Recordaba bajar las escaleras, acababa de llegar de la escuela y realmente la odiaba, era un colegio para niñas solamente, y no le agradaba, les enseñaban puras cosas inútiles, además de que las niñas no la querían mucho, decían que era rara y no tenía muchas amigas.

En la sala estaban sus papás y algo que la dejo perpleja: una hermosa lechuza café, estaba parada en la ventana, y traía algo en el pico, un sobre, se giro hacia sus padres, ellos le explicaron que el sobre decía su nombre y que el animal no dejaba que se lo quitaran.

Ante el susto y la sorpresa de sus padre se acerco al animal, con precaución, pero no le temía, era como si el ave supiera quien era ella, cuando estuvo cerca el animal ululo suavemente y le entrego el sobre, y se quedo quieta, esperando. Hermione lo tomo y lo abrió, era un pergamino con una finísima letra verde, lo que leyó la dejo impresionada, pero algo en su mente le decía que era lo más lógico, que eso explicaba todo y sin más empezó a gritar y saltar

-Soy una bruja, les dijo a sus padres extendiéndoles la carta.

Después de que la leyeron espero su repuesta y como no le decían nada dijo con voz tierna y suplicante, esa que sabia lograba que su papá dijera a todo que si

-Puedo i?"

Después de ese día su vida había cambiado totalmente, para bien y para mal, se recostó en la cama, lloraba por sus padres, lo único que el mundo mágico le había quitado, y lloraba de emoción al recordar lo que hace diez años la había llevado hasta su mundo: "soy una bruja"


	6. Chapter 6

Cap

Cap. 6 Desde las sombras

El sábado llego, Hermione se levanto muy temprano, Ron pasaría por ella a las diez y aunque ya tenia todo listo volvió a revisar todo, estaba algo nerviosa, no estaba segura a que se enfrentaría, aunque recordaba algo del mundo mágico estaba segura que eran muchas las cosas que la sorprenderían, se sentía como la niña de once años llenas de ideas de libros, pero desconociendo muchas cosas en realidad.

A las diez en punto llamaron a la puerta, y Emily fue quien le abrió a Ron, lo invito a pasar, lucia algo desanimada, talvez porque se había hecho la idea de que Elizabeth nunca recordaría, y por lo tanto seria su hija para siempre.

-No quieres desayunar algo Ron? Le pregunto la mujer amablemente,- Elizabeth aun no desayuna, porque no te sientas y la esperamos

-Claro, gracias, dijo el algo cohibido

Al poco rato bajo Hermione, totalmente arreglada y nerviosa

-Buenas días Emily, Ron , dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Buenos días, contestaron los mencionados, definitivamente el ambiente estaba tenso

Desayunaron en un increíble silencio y una hora después Hermione le dio un calido abrazo a su madre y desde la puerta le dijo un emocionado "hasta el domingo"

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

La Madriguera lucia esplendida, tras el asenso del señor Weasley, con todos los hijos trabajado y con lo bien que les iba a los gemelos, se habían hecho muchos arreglos a la casa, que aun seguía conservando ese ambiente sencillo y calido, Harry llego temprano para preparar todo para la bienvenida de Hermione.

-Harry, crees que se sienta a gusto? Pregunto Giny después de un rato de estar arreglando la habitación que compartirían, como en los viejos tiempos

-Yo creo que si, porque lo preguntas? Dijo Harry algo distraído

-Pues no se, todo esto será nuevo, talvez tenga nuevas amigas y ya no le interese todo esto

-Sabes Giny hablas como Ron, yo creo que estará muy feliz de verte y estar de nuevo con su mejor amiga, le dijo Harry muy seguro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El camino fue un tanto largo, pero muy tranquilo, Ron y Hermione estuvieron platicando animadamente sobre la semana que iniciaba

-Entonces tendré que ir al ministerio? Pregunto una sorprendida Hermione

-Pues si, tienes que firmar unos documentos para acreditar que eres tu

-Vaya, yo pensé que solo llegaría y ya

-Pues parece que el ministerio se ha vuelto más estricto con lo de las identidades, tú sabes después de todo lo que paso

-Me imagino, Dijo Hermione quien no recordaba mucho

-Pues si, lo de las identidades ha sido tomado muy en serio… pero Ron se quedo callado al recordar que iba en un camión lleno de muggles.

Siguieron platicando de cosas sin importancia o de los planes para esa semana, después de un rato llegaban a Londres.

Tomaron un Taxi muggle, y en momento ya estaba en la Madriguera, cuando entraron la sorpresa que recibió Hermione fue muy grande, no solo estaba toda la familia Weasley, estaban los miembros de la Orden del Fénix, amigos del colegio y gente a la que apenas recordaba. Mucha gente la empezó a saludar, a algunos los recordaba perfectamente y otros le parecían familiares, talvez habían cambiado mucho en cuatro años. Por supuesto la señora Weasley la abrazo con gran emoción y llorando de alegría, y Hermione recordó esa sensación tan agradable: la sensación de estar en casa.

Giny grito de emoción y corrió a abrasarla, Hermione se emociono mucho y la reconoció de inmediato, aunque había cambiado mucho.

Se paso un buen rato recibiendo abrazos y saludos alegres de mucha gente, pero de repente algo llamo mucho su atención: una mujer de aspecto desagradable la veía fijamente mientras escribía con una pluma verde, recargando el pergamino en un bolso viejo de algún tipo de piel, algo en esa mujer le desagrado mucho, además iba acompañada de un sujeto bajito y regordete que iba por ahí tomando fotos de algunos invitados, pero no le dio gran importancia. Pronto olvido a esos sujetos y siguió feliz en la fiesta, que si bien la había tomado por sorpresa la había hecho sentir muy querida y emocionada.

Ron llego muy contento un rato después y estaban platicando con Giny y Harry, le pasaban todos los chismes y noticias: Que si Seamos salía con Lavender, Que si sospechaban que Neville estaba enamorado de Susan, Que si Fred y Georde serian los solteros empedernido, estaban en estos chismes cuando fueron interrumpidos por una voz que arrastraba las palabras:

-Weasley, te dije que te estaría esperando, dijo en un tono pedante

-Que quieres Malfoy, dijo el pelirrojo

Pero Hermione se quedo helada ante la mención de ese nombre y se aferro al brazo de Ron, este volteo y al ver su cara de temor no supo q hacer, pero Hermione empezó a tener n recuerdo:

"-No estaría perdida de no ser por doña perfección

-Sabes, dijo ella en tono hiriente,-tienes razón, fue mi culpa, así que no te preocupes que yo la busco

-Eso me parece bien, dijo él,-creo que a ti te corresponde

-Bien, dijo ella y empezó a caminar en dirección a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Llego a la cabaña y toco, pero era obvio que Hagrid no estaba, de cualquier forma estaba muy enfadada con Ron como para regresar al castillo, así que saco la varita y se dirigió al bosque, sabia que era arriesgado, pero en cualquier caso podía contar con Grawp. Así que empezó a adentrarse en la espesura de los árboles. No recordaba cuanto tiempo había caminado, empezaba a tener frió, y tenia la extraña sensación de que alguien la seguía, se detuvo para escuchar, nada, decidió regresar, era tarde y era claro que Luna no había entrado. Pero cuando se dio la vuelta para regresar una persona estaba frente a ella observándola fijamente

-Veo que la sangre sucia ha decidido facilitarme las cosas, dijo la fría voz de Lucios Malfoy

Ella no contesto nada, solo empuño fuerte su varita, tener a un mortifago en frente no era lo que se esperaba, menos a ese,

-Veo que la señorita prefecta no dice nada, talvez quiera decirme como esta el traedor de mi hijo? O mejor aun nos ahorramos todo esto, sueltas tu varita niña estupida, ya tengo lo que mi señor me pidió, una carnada

Ella entendió todo claramente, Voldemort había enviado a su mortifago por alguno de los amigos de Harry, pero no dejaría que eso pasara, sin pensarlo mucho grito un _expelinariums, _pero Malfoy lo esquivo rápidamente y sin mucho miramiento grito _Crucio_, recordó un gran dolor, lo mas horrible que uno pudiera sentir, era como si agujas se clavaran en todo tu cuerpo, y de repente no recordó más, todo era negro"

Ron la sujeto justo cuando perdía el conocimiento, Rita se había acercado ante la conmoción y su fotógrafo tomaba fotos de todo lo que estaba pasando:

-Hay que llevarla arriba, dijo Giny y Ron la sujeto y empezó a avanzar y se dio cuenta de la presencia de Rita

-Harry saca a esta tipa de aquí, le dijo a su amigo mirando hacia donde Rita hacia volar su pluma sobre el pergamino.

Al poco rato todos comentaban lo sucedido y Draco estaba sentado en un sillón, pensando, a veces ser hijo de un mortifago era mas duro de lo que los demás se imaginaban, de repente un voz soñadora lo saco de sus pensamientos

-No creo que se haya puesto así por ti, dijo una animada Luna, tenia esa mirada perdida de siempre, pero había cambiado mucho, se diría que se arreglaba más y que lucia atractiva a su manera. Draco la volteo a ver sorprendido, como podía saber lo que estaba pensando

-No me importa en realidad, dijo el fríamente, esa chica lo ponía nervioso

-Ah, es que como estas tan pálido y aquí sentado, dijo ella sin mostrar enfado por el tono del chico

-Pues realmente tengo un mensaje para Potter y Weasley, así que estoy esperando que alguno baje

-No creo que Ron baje, no al menos hasta que ella este bien

-Supongo dijo el, pero lo dijo ya sin su tono frió y arrogante, mas bien como si estuviera hablando con alguien que conocía de mucho tiempo

-En fin, creo que iré al jardín aquí hay demasiada gente, dijo ella poniéndose de pie y viéndolo fijamente, luego se acerco y le dijo tranquilamente- Hay cosas que no se llevan en la sangre.

El se quedo sorprendido, mientras la veía cruzar entre la gente, y vio como muchos se le quedaban viendo y murmuraban y sintió un gran deseo de seguir platicando con ella.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Puedes creerlo, esa rata, decía un molesto pelirrojo durante el desayuno, a Harry, toda la familia Weasley estaba reunida en el comedor, y esperaban que Hermione se levantara parar comentar lo del diario el profeta, que en una de sus secciones presentaba un muy interesante artículo sobre ella, cortesía de Rita.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

-Así que la brujita prodiga regreso!, decía un mujer de cabello entrecano, y de antiguos rasgos bellos

-Bella, no pensaras hacer nada o si?, dijo un hombre bajito en voz temerosa, como esperando lo peor como respuesta

-No, por nada he vivido oculta estos años, además, parece ser que terribles pesadillas la atormentan, tal vez sea bueno cumplir algunos de sus sueños, dijo la mujer en un tono irónico, mientras sostenía el ejemplar del profeta.

-Pero Bella… somos de los magos más buscados, simplemente tu sobrino nos sigue los pasos muy de cerca, no creo que te puedas acercar mucho a ella

-Por eso Petter, nunca dejaras de ser una rata, se que el hijito de Narcisa nos sigue muy de cerca, pero creme puedo hacerle mucho daño a esa niña, sin siquiera acercarme, oculta, desde las sombras.


	7. Chapter 7

Cap

Cap. 7 Visita al Ministerio

El lunes Harry y Ron se aparecieron en la madriguera muy temprano para desayunar y encontraron a todos a la mesa, la señora Weasley terminaba de servir el desayuno, el señor Weasley y Percy leían el diario, los gemelos comentaban muy animados a Charlie sobre los nuevos sortilegios que lanzarían próximamente, Fleur y Giny le platicaban a Hermione todos los planes para esa semana,

-Creo que debemos de empezar por ir a buscar tu vestido, le dijo animadamente Giny a Hermione

-Yo estoy muy de acuegdo, yo buscagre algo pagra el bebe

-A mi me parece muy bien, tengo tantas ganas de ver las tiendas mágicas,

-genial, pues entonces hoy nos vamos de compras, dijo animadamente Giny y todas asintieron

-lamento informarles que hoy no podrá ser, dijo en tono alegre Ron a las tres chicas

-Como de que no? Le dijo su hermana en un tono como de advertencia

-Pues no, ayer Draco, y al decir esto volteo a ver a Hermione, por si el nombre la alteraba y ella solo asintió dándole a entender que estaba bien,- vino a avisarnos que Hermione tiene que presentarse en el Ministerio, así que como yo aun tengo vacaciones la escoltare hasta ahí, y después tenemos otras cosas que hacer.

Giny ya no se atrevió a decir más y giro hacia donde estaba Harry, quien le sonrió cómplicemente. Hermione por su parte solo asintió, aunque una pequeña sonrisa se asomo en su rostro, definitivamente la perspectiva de pasar todo un día con Ron era algo que la alegraba, posiblemente más que ir de compras, aunque quería pasar tiempo con su amiga.

Después del desayuno todos se dispusieron a salir para sus distintos trabajos, Harry que aun estaba de vacaciones decidió pasar el día con Giny, viendo todo lo que faltaba para la boda, así que se fueron al callejón Diagon.

-Listo Hermione, es hora de irnos, le dijo Ron a la chica

-Bien, y como nos iremos?

-Pues si te parece bien creo que por la red flu, no te puedes aparecer, además de que así terminaremos antes con todo lo del ministerio, de acuerdo? Le dijo entusiasmado el pelirrojo

-Bueno, por mi esta bien, dijo la chica mientras se acercaba a la chimenea y tomaba un puñado de polvos de una vasija que le ofrecía el joven, pero al meterse a la chimenea sintió un extraño temor, sabia que tenia que hacer pero al mismo tiempo era demasiado nuevo, sin saber porque volteo a ver al joven pelirrojo que le sonreía mientras dejaba la vasija a un lado de la chimenea

-Estas bien Hermione?, si lo prefieres nos vamos por medios muggles

-No esta bien, solo que no recuerdo que se siente, es una tontería pero…

-tranquila esta bien, dijo el chico, acercándose a la chimenea y entrando- lo haremos juntos de acuerdo, tu arrojas los polvos y yo digo el lugar, de acuerdo?

Hermione se quedo un poco sorprendida, pero asintió conforme, al menos no iría sola, y arrojo los polvos provocando unas llamas verdes muy agradables, mientras Ron decía fuerte y claro "Al ministerio de magia, Atrio", y la sujetaba. Después reconoció esa sensación de viajar rápidamente en un torbellino de chimeneas, hasta que al fin sintió que todo paraba, excepto el abrazo que le daba el muchacho para que no se asustara ni se golpeara.

Salieron a la ya conocida entrada del ministerio, conforme la fue viendo Hermione fue recordando distintos sucesos, el rescate de Sirius, como se había quedado sorprendida ante la soledad del lugar, cuando dos años después había estado ahí, aunque no recordaba muy bien por que, pero había ido varias veces, y sin embargo hoy se volvía a sentir asombrada por el techo con sus incrustaciones doradas.

Ron la condujo hasta los ascensores, y esperaron uno un poco vació, Hermione no pudo dejar de notar que muchas chicas giraban a ver a Ron, quien la conducía con una gran sonrisa sin prestar atención a esto mientras le decía todo lo que harían

-Primero tenemos que ir al departamento de aurores, por unos informes y todo eso, aunque lo podemos hacer ya de salida, tenemos que ir a que firmes algunos documentos y a algunas pruebas, nada de que preocuparse, también iremos al Centro Examinador de Aparición, ya tenias tu carné, pero habrá que ver si aun lo puedes usar- Hermione lo escuchaba confundida, pruebas, aparecerse, pero si apenas y recordaba lo de la magia, y el quería que se apareciera.- espero que para la hora de la comida ya estemos libres de estos tramites.

Entraron a un ascensor junto con otro mago joven, con un cabello negro quebrado y ojos igualmente negros, quien saludo a Ron amablemente

-Que hay Ron, oí que estabas de vacaciones

-Y lo estoy Fills, solo que vine a acompañar a una amiga, dijo Ron un poco cortante sin siquiera presentar al extraño,

-A ya veo, señorita permítame presentarme Robert Fills. Y le tendió la mano con una ligera inclinación

Hermione le dio la mano pero no pudo dejar de notar que Ron fruncía el ceño, y justo cuando iba a decir su nombre Ron la interrumpió

-Bueno Fills, y tu como vas, ya te dieron algún caso, o aun no te perdonan, le dijo Ron en un tono cansino, y mirándolo desafiante

-Muy simpático Weasley, y tu amigo Potter?

Justo en ese momento la voz femenina anuncio que llegaban a la segunda planta y Ron ya no contesto, tomo del brazo a Hermione y la saco del elevador, seguido por el joven Robert con un tono rojo en la cara. Y giraron hacia el lado contrario del chico que le dirigió una gélida mirada a Ron, quien siguió conduciendo a Hermione, pero ahora en silencio

-Que ha sido eso Ron? Pregunto Hermione sorprendida por la actitud de su amigo

-Solo un idiota, dijo el sin darle importancia

-Creo que fuiste muy descortés, ni siquiera me dejaste presentarme

-Mejor, entre menos personas sepan que estas aquí mejor, además si el se entera puedo apostarte que no te deja en paz

-Pero porque??

-Porque es un loco fanático, no se como logro pasar los exámenes mentales para auror

-No te entiendo, dijo ella sorprendida por la frialdad con que Ron hablaba

-No te preocupes, en fin es aquí, dijo deteniéndose ante unas puertas de roble, en las que había un letrero que rezaba "Servicios Administrativos del Wizengamot" en letras doradas

Hermione se quedo un poco sorprendida, ya había estado ahí, y el recuerdo llego a su mente muy rápido:

"Tenia 17 años, iba acompañada por el profesor Dumbledore y por Ron, entraron sin tocar, en la entrada una bruja joven los saludo amablemente y Dumbledore le tendió un papel, la bruja lo leyó y miro inquisitivamente a Hermione

-Ya veo, de acuerdo profesor, si es tan amable de esperar aquí, avisare que llegaron

-Gracias Greta, creo que tomaremos algo, dijo el profesor mientras hacia aparecer una mesita con un servicio de té

La bruja le sonrió y se dirigió a otra puerta que tenia a sus espaldas

-té señorita Granger, le dijo tranquilamente el profesor a Hermione

-Gracias profesor, pero yo no tengo hambre

-Hermione, dijo el profesor en tono cariñoso, con culparte y sentirte mal no ganaras nada, además no estamos aquí para un juicio, toma un poco de té, y veamos que tal están estas galletas

Ron, tomo una tasa de té y se la dio a Hermione. Unos minutos después la bruja los hizo pasar a otra salita en donde estaban tres magos más, se sentaron en tres sillones que estaban en frente de los magos. Hermione adelante, Dumbledore a su lado derecho y Ron un poco atrás

-Señorita Hermione J. Granger, dijo el mago del centro, esta ante estos miembros del Wizengamot, para testificar sobre la muerte de Scot Lestrange, espero que entienda que no es un juicio, así que esperamos que narre los sucesos

Hermione respiro hondo, y hablo un poco insegura

-Estábamos en la biblioteca cuando la profesora McGonagall nos pidió que bajáramos con ella y dejáramos nuestras cosas ahí, cuando bajamos al vestíbulo estaban todos los prefectos reunidos y los profesores nos explicaron que algunos mortifagos habían entrado al colegio, así que los prefectos empezamos a encargarnos de que los alumnos fueran a sus salas comunes, para hacerlo más rápido nos separamos y yo fui al lago por algunos alumnos de primero, iba detrás de ellos, Ron estaba en la puerta del castillo y se puso a la cabeza del grupo, cuando estábamos en el vestíbulo alguien nos ataco, les gritamos a los chicos que se fueran y todos corrieron a su sala común. Y Ron y yo intentamos detener a Scot, lo seguimos hasta las mazmorras y después…

Se quedo callada lo siguiente era muy duro, entonces Ron intervino y empezó a explicar como los había reconocido como los amigos de Harry, y como su primo le había hablado de la sangre sucia de Gryffindor, desarmo a Hermione, y le apunto directo al pecho, dijo que al final no era tan buena como decían, los había conducido a una parte del colegio que no conocían, y había lanzado alguna maldición a Hermione, luego Ron le lanzo una maldición, y lo intento desarmar, pero el ato a Ron, estaban en un viejo cuarto lleno de armas oxidadas, luego fue hacia Hermione quien estaba reaccionando y la … pero Ron se quedo callado en esa parte y Hermione había empezado a llorar por lo que una bruja de unos sesenta años, con una túnica azul oscuro y anteojos redondos intervino

-creo que es suficiente lo demás lo sabemos, comprobamos la varita del señor Lestrange, y en efecto la señorita Granger solo uso un hechizo de desarme, fue la varita quien actuó, suele pasar cuando las varitas están tan cargadas de odio."

-Estas bien?? Le pregunto Ron a Hermione sacándola de sus recuerdos, esta vez no sintió quedarse inconciente ni nada, solo abrió los ojos y estaba ahí, de nuevo, y el estaba a su lado otra vez, y esto la tranquilizo, y asintió con una sonrisa

-Solo fue un mal recuerdo

Entraron a la ya conocida sala de espera, y un joven mago se acerco y los saludo animadamente

-Ron, Hermione que gusto verlos

-Que tal Seamos, dijo Ron mientras Hermione estrechaba la mano de su viejo amigo

-Me alegro que hayan venido, Hermione, no te preocupes, solo tienes que firmar unos papeles y te haremos una pruebita y listo.

-Claro, dijo ella un poco nerviosa

Pasaron a una salita mas pequeña y Seamos les tendió unos papeles, Hermione los leyó y vio que solo eran documentos de reaparición, una especie de actas, y daban constancia de que ella no había muerto y de la perdida de memoria, firmo los papeles y luego paso a otra salita, esta vez sola, adentro un mago la recibió

-Un placer señorita Granger, pase por favor, no tardaremos, veremos si usted puede hacer magia,

-Yo no entiendo… he hecho magia involuntaria creo, pero ni hechizos ni nada

-No se preocupe, es como volar, nunca se olvida como hacerlo. Bien, dijo el mago sacando una caja con un ratón adentro, - Muy bien señorita, solo déjelo inmóvil, luego lo convierte en tasita y listo será todo, bueno que si quiere lo puede hacer levitar y hacer todo esto con el animalito flotando será mejor.

Hermione observo un momento al ratón, y luego entendió lo que el hombre le decía recordaba como hacer lo que le pedía solo había un problema

-perdón, pero yo… dijo ella algo tímida

-O querida no te preocupes haz lo que puedas

-Es que no…

-tranquila, solo haz lo mejor que puedas, ya veras

-No tengo varita, dijo al fin ella cansada

-Eso no me lo esperaba, se sorprendió el mago- que haremos??

Después de pensar un momento, el mago salio dejando a Hermione de pie frente al ratón, que husmeaba tranquilamente por la caja

Regreso un momento después con una varita, algo pequeña y de un color blanco, algo muy extraño, se la extendió a Hermione mientras le explicaba

-Estas varitas las usamos, cuando sospechamos que un niño puede ser un squib, son inofensivas, en el caso de que las use un mago se adaptan de maravilla

Hermione la tomo y cinco minutos después salía muy contenta pues había logrado lo que el mago le pidió, e incluso había hecho aparcar té en la tasita.

Después de otro poco de papeleo por lo de la aparición, y de que le dieran una cita para renovar el carné, fueron al departamento de aurores, Ron recogería unas cosas de su cubículo y se irían a comer. El cubículo de Ron y el de Harry estaban pegados, y no era difícil distinguir cual era de quien, el de Harry tenia un escritorio muy ordenado, y ha Hermione le sorprendió ver un ordenador portátil en la mesa, en uno de los pequeños muros había artículos del diario, una foto de Giny, y una de ellos tres cuando estaban en séptimo, además de eso una foto de sus padres con Sirius y Lupin en el colegio, al parecer habían hecho desaparecer a Peter. Cuando volteo a ver el cubículo de Ron se llevo una gran sorpresa, el escritorio era una montaña de papeles, y solo una esquina estaba libre, y era ocupado por una miniatura de unicornio que dormía tranquilamente, Hermione recordó ese unicornio, Ron se lo había dado un San Valentín, y aunque después habían discutido ella lo había acomodado en su mesita de noche y lo quería mucho. En el muro había muchos recortes de periódico y ninguna foto, el unicornio parecía lo único personal.

-Pues solo tomo unos papeles y nos vamos, dijo el revolviendo todo lo que tenia en la mesa, el unicornio despertó y dio unos pasos hasta la mano de Ron, -Hola tu, me extrañaste? Le dijo Ron dándole un cariño, y siguió buscando, Hermione se quedo viéndolo fijamente, había olvidado lo seco que era algunas veces, pero eso solo hizo que recordara cuanto le gustaba eso. Ron volteo y vio que Hermione veía al unicornio con interés

-Te acuerdas de el?? Le pregunto haciéndola pegar un brinco

-Si, no pensé que lo tuvieras

-Pues si, parecía triste así que lo traje aquí, y ya vez al menos se ve feliz

-Si, no tienes muchas fotos verdad, Hermione quiso preguntar si había más cosas de ella pero no tuvo el valor

-no me gusta tenerlas aquí, en fin, listo vamonos, muero de hambre

Iban saliendo cuando una voz llamo a Ron

-Ron, que bueno que te veo

-Hola Samantha, que necesitas, dijo el amablemente, talvez más de lo que a Hermione le hubiera gustado

-Solo me preguntaba si ya tenias planes para el jueves, como estas de vacaciones pensé que… Hermione se quedo impresionada, esa chica, que además era atractiva estaba invitando a Ron, a su Ron

-Pues la verdad es que si, lo lamento pero con la boda de Harry y mi hermana hay muchas cosas que hacer, de hecho solo vine por unos papeles

-A ya veo, en fin será para la próxima, salúdame a Harry, y ante una atónita Hermione, la chica le dio un beso en la mejilla, y ante esto Ron no dijo nada, era como si fuera común.

Sin siquiera presentar a las chicas Ron continuo avanzando, y fue entonces cuando Samantha se fijo en Hermione, aunque solo la miro de arriba abajo, como quien ve a un bicho raro y feo. Hermione no dijo nada pero obviamente estaba molesta, aunque Ron al principio no lo noto mucho, estaba un poco pensativo mirando los papeles que había tomado.

Salieron del Ministerio, pero esta vez rumbo a Londres, a la parte muggle y fue cuando Ron hablo por fin

-Que te parece si comemos algo por aquí, debo declararme fanático de la comida china

-Por mi esta bien, dijo secamente Hermione

-Pasa algo? Pregunto sorprendido Ron

-No, nada, definitivamente el tono de Hermione no disimulaba mucho su disgusto

-Estas molesta?

-Yo?? Claro que no, por que lo estaría?, si el tono era de total enfado

-No se, pero pareces molesta

-Ron de verdad que no entiendes nada, dijo Hermione exasperada y caminando rápidamente, mientras Ron la observaba con cara de confusión

Caminaron otro momento en silencio, Hermione enojada y Ron confundido, después de unos cinco minutos de silencio Ron se detuvo

-No tengo ganas de pelear contigo, me dirás que te pasa?? Le dijo Ron, haciendo que Hermione se sorprendiera por lo directa de su actitud

-De acuerdo estoy molesta

-Muy bien, ahora dime porque, le dijo Ron, ya un poco más tranquilo

-Por que no se que te paso, fuiste muy descortés en el ascensor, ni siquiera me presentaste, y bueno… se quedo callada, que tan oportuno era decirle que se había enojado por la tal Samantha, que se había puesto celosa??

-Hay algo más? Pregunto Ron inocentemente

-Bueno que no tuviste ni la cortesía de presentarme a tus compañeros

-A ya veo, dijo el como si acabara de entender algo más, y una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

Y sin decir más la tomo de la mano, y siguieron caminando y fue de nuevo Ron quien hablo

-Robert Fills, es uno de los mayores fanáticos anti-mortifagos que he visto, cuando entramos como aurores Harry y yo nos seguía de una forma muy desagradable, y ya sabes, escuchar que torturan o agarran a un mortifago es para el como escuchar la mejor historia de navidad

-Y por eso no me lo presentaste, sentencio Hermione

-Pues si, sabes mucha gente conoce tu nombre, en fin solo no creí que fuera buena idea que se pusiera a molestar, no tenia ganas de romperle la cara de nuevo, dijo Ron como si nada, y aunque a Hermione le dieron ganas de preguntar cuando se la había roto, había otra pregunta que le interesaba más, pero justo en ese momento Ron se detenía enfrente de un restauran de comida china, así que espero hasta estar adentro

Después de que entraron y pidieron comida, Hermione decidió salir de dudas

-Y todos son fanáticos? Pregunto ella, y su voz sonó excesivamente casual

-A que te refieres?? Dijo Ron con una pequeña sonrisa

-Pues que tampoco me presentaste a otras personas, amigos tuyos por ejemplo

-Pues no tengo muchos amigos, más que nada compañeros de trabajo

-A ya veo, dijo ella intentando disimular su molestia- y esa chica…Samantha? Es compañera de trabajo?

Entonces una sonrisa se asomo en el rostro de Ron y no pudo evitar festejar un poco

-Estas celosa!!

-Claro que no, solo que fue muy descortés de tu parte no presentarme

-Si claro, tu estas celosa, pero en fin, si no te presente es porque no quería a medio departamento haciendo interrogatorios y molestando, y créeme si quieres que todo el departamento de aurores se entere de algo, solo díselo a Samantha

Hermione, aun seguía un poco molesta por esa chica y su atrevimiento, pero no quería discutir así que comieron platicando de cosas como la boda de sus amigos, y los planes para la semana.

Después de la comida salieron de nuevo y empezaron a caminar entre las tiendas, platicando de tonterías, y de vez en cuando Ron se detenía en algún escaparate, sobre todo de artículos de cómputo o de deportes, ya empezaba a obscurecer cuando muy nervioso se detuvo y miro a Hermione

-Hermy, la verdad es que me gustaría mucho enseñarte un lugar, solo si tu quieres, o si lo prefieres regresamos a la madriguera, o vamos a cenar, o seguimos por aquí viendo las tiendas… volvía a parecer ese joven dulce del colegio, rojo por la timidez

-Me parece bien, vamos, dijo Hermione contagiándose del nerviosismo.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8. Sorpresas

Tomaron un Taxi, y Ron le indico una dirección en las afueras de Londres, se iba obscureciendo mientras iban en camino, y el silencio en que permanecían más que incomodo era reconfortante, cada uno iba acomodando sus pensamientos

"A donde iremos, me sorprende lo bien que se mueve Ron en el mundo muggle, hasta se diría que ha vivido en el… que diablos tendrá que ver con esa tipa, pero si ni siquiera yo lo beso cuando nos despedimos, aunque tampoco se si quiere que lo haga"

"Ojala le guste, estoy seguro que sintió celos, talvez le comente algunas cosas, solo para estar seguro, pero tampoco quiero que se enoje, definitivamente será una agradable sorpresa…espero"

En este silencio y con cada uno en sus pensamientos llegaron hasta una zona muy bonita, a Hermione se le figuro un poco al lugar donde vivía con sus padres, una zona muggle de casas, todo muy tranquilo, después de pasar dos avenidas dieron vuelta a la derecha, y el taxi freno en una calle con unas casas muy lindas y cuidadas. Bajaron del taxi y se quedaron de pie en la acera, Hermione no entendía nada, definitivamente Ron la sorprendía mucho

-Pues ya llegamos, que te parece?? Dijo él en tono de orgullo, girando hacia una casa en la acera de enfrente, no era muy grande, pero era bella, algo moderna, con grandes ventanas, aunque todas tenían las cortinas corridas, y una entrada muy arreglada.

Hermione vio la casa un poco confundida, era de estilo moderno y lucia totalmente muggle, la entrada estaba adornada por un pequeño jardín, aunque en vez de pasto tenia piedras, e incluso tenia una cochera, pero seguía sin entender en donde estaban exactamente

-Pues es muy lindo, pero exactamente que hacemos aquí?

-Ah, pues esta es mi muy humilde casa, dijo Ron inflándose de alegría y orgullo al ver su casa y la cara de Hermione, que era de una total sorpresa

-Desde que empezamos a trabajar Harry y yo vivimos juntos, pero ahora que se casa decidí que era momento de mudarme, ellos me ofrecieron vivir con ellos, pero creo que estarán mejor solos, dijo en tono pícaro- y la verdad es que me agrada el lugar, es muggle, pero es muy tranquilo, además de que es bueno a veces alejarte un poco del mundo mágico, y pues que mejor que este lugar. Bueno pues pasemos

Y tomando de la mano a Hermione cruzo la calle y se detuvo en la puerta sacando un juego de llaves, abrió la puerta pero se quedo un momento en la puerta viendo algo pensativo a Hermione

-Que pasa Ron?? Pregunto ella, moría de ganas por ver la casa por dentro

-Pues que nadie la ha visto todavía

-Ni siquiera Harry?

-No, la verdad es que no me había animado a traer a nadie, y de verdad me alegra que seas tú la primera en verla, pero me preguntaba…

Se quedo callado y un tono rojo lleno su cara, ese tono que Hermione solo le había visto en pocas ocasiones, y se puso nerviosa, ya que esas ocasiones habían sido cuando le había pedido ir a un baile, y la ultima vez cuando le pidió matrimonio.

-que? Dijo ella en un susurro, sintiéndose de nuevo una chica de 17 años

-Pues la verdad es que me preguntaba si yo, es decir nosotros, bueno que si tu… su rostro cada vez se ponía más rojo, y cada vez perdía mas de esa nueva seguridad, y Hermione cada vez estaba más nerviosa

-Que si yo?? Dijo ella para hacerlo hablar

-Pues que si aun habría una posibilidad… para nosotros, si aun me… y se quedo callado sin saber que más decir, quería saber, pero también tenia mucho miedo a una respuesta negativa, a perderla definitivamente

-Yo… si, dijo ella en un suspiro, sentía la cara roja como nunca, pero también tenia la necesidad de aclarar las cosas, de saber si él aun la quería y de definir ella sus sentimientos, para poder tomar decisiones de lo que haría en adelante

Ron solo sonrió, para el era suficiente con saber que tenia una posibilidad, ya una vez la había conquistado y una vez ella lo había aceptado, estaba seguro de que eso era suficiente por ahora. Así que con una alegría y animo renovados se acerco a ella y sin decir nada la levanto del suelo cargándola, como a una princesa, ella se sorprendió mucho pero se dejo llevar, y así cruzaron la puerta, entrando a un agradable recibidor. Pese a su sorpresa por la actitud de Ron, Hermione pudo notar que por dentro la casa lucia un poco más mágica, ya que no parecía haber focos o cosas eléctricas. La dejo en el suelo y con un movimiento de varita una luz mágica se encendió en el recibidor.

-Vaya Ron, esto es sorprendente, dijo Hermione observando todo lo que estaba ahí

-Aun le falta mucho, pero es mía, hubieras vista la cara del muggle al que se la compre!!

-es perfecta, dijo Hermione mientras entraba a una habitación que seguramente era la sala, y que tenia por supuesto una chimenea, Ron la miraba desde la puerta contento

-Quieres el súper recorrido?

-Claro que si.

-Pues iniciamos en la sala, dijo mientras entraba y tomaba la mano de Hermione, pienso poner algunos hechizos anti-muggles para mayor comodidad. Luego tenemos por aquí, dijo mientras la conducía por una puerta grande, -el comedor, espero que del tamaño suficiente para todos los Weasley, que te parece, aun no hay muebles pero cambiara mucho, la cocina esta lista por supuesto, y entraron en una acogedora cocina, tenia además una mesa para comer ahí. Y aquí atrás un pequeño jardín, luego salieron al recibidor en donde unas escaleras conducían al segundo piso.

-Ron realmente es muy bella, trajiste ya tus cosas??

-Algunas, vamos arriba seguramente el gato esta arriba echado en mi almohada, dijo Ron con algo de desagrado, ciertamente ese gato y el nunca habían congeniado.

El piso superior tenía cuatro habitaciones, solo dos puertas estaban abiertas y por una de ellas salio una bola de pelos color naranja que corrió hacia Hermione y prácticamente brinco a sus brazos.

-Me has extrañado verdad, le dijo Hermione cariñosamente al gato mientras este ronroneaba en sus brazos

-Vaya creo que a ti si te quiere, dijo Ron mirando con disgusto al animal, -y seguramente mi cama estará llena de sus pelos, en fin vamos

Y tomando al gato y dejándolo bruscamente en el piso tomo a Hermione de la mano y la condujo hacia una habitación, precisamente de la que había salido el gato

-Esta es mi habitación, espero que este como la deje, dijo en tono amenazador dirigiéndose al gato

-Ron, es solo un gato, por que lo odias tanto??

-Yo no lo odio, pero con todo respeto Hermione, no se como pudo gustarte, en fin. Que te parece??

La habitación era agradable, curiosamente estaba muy ordenada, nada comparado con su escritorio, había una cama de un lado, con una mesita de noche en donde había varias fotos. En frente de la ventana que daba a la calle había un sillón muy parecido a los de la sala común, y al lado un librero, solo rompían con el orden unas cajas apiladas al lado del librero. Luego había un armario y una puerta que seguramente conducía al baño.

-No he tenido tiempo de desempacar todo, dijo Ron como disculpandose por las cajas

-realmente es increíble lo ordenado que esta aquí.

-Bueno si tomas en cuenta que solo me he quedado un par de días, pero hay algo más que quiero que veas.

Salieron de la recamara de Ron y Hermione pudo ver que la otra habitación abierta era como de invitados, pues solo había una cama y una mesa de noche,

-Esa es una habitación de visitas, la verdad es que no sabia que más hacer con ella, y ahí tengo también cosas de quidditch y ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya veo, y planeas recibir muchas visitas??

-Pues no se depende de cómo se porte Harry, le dije que si mi hermana lo hecha siempre podrá llegar aquí, dijo Ron con una gran sonrisa

-Muy gracioso Ron, y las otras dos habitaciones? Pregunto Hermione muy curiosa ya que estaban cerradas

-Pues veras con esta, dijo Ron abriendo una con grandes ventanas que daban al jardín de atrás, no se que hacer, pensaba en un estudio o algo así, pero la verdad no tengo tantos libros y ya es suficiente con el trabajo, aun no se pero se aceptan sugerencias

-Un estudio seria bueno tiene muy buena luz, y la otra??

Ron cada vez estaba mas nervioso, sus orejas estaba tomando un color rojo muy parecido al de su cara

-Bueno pues esa ya esta ocupada por decirlo de alguna manera

Hermione se sintió fatal después de esto, claro por eso el no le había hablado de lo de ellos, había alguien más, y vivía con el, o se quedaba a menudo, y Ron le había dado hasta una habitación pero quien podría ser. Ron se acerco a la puerta y la abrió. Hermione se quedo muda al darse cuenta para quien era esa habitación.


	9. Chapter 9

Cap

Cap. 9

Día Cinco

Como Hermione y Ron tenían planes para todo el día, Giny y Harry decidieron revisar pendientes de la boda, llegaron a Hogsmeade, y empezaron a caminar

-Tenemos que ver las flores Harry, que te parece si iniciamos por eso, le dijo Giny a un distraído Harry

-ehhh? Perdón Giny, estaba pensando en otras cosas

-Si me doy cuenta, las flores Harry las flores dijo Giny deteniéndose en frente de una florería, en cuya entrada había dos grandes plantas de aspecto extraño y algo peligroso, cuando pasaron en medio de ellas, con Giny jalando a Harry las planas se movieron y les hicieron una gran cantidad de cosquillas

-Espero que no los hayan lastimado muchachos, dijo una señora detrás de un mostrador cuando Harry y Giny entraron aun muertos de risa.-Las acabo de sacar y creo que están emocionadas son _plantas de cosquillas_, derivan de cierta manera de los sauces boxeadores

-No se preocupe estamos bien, dijo Harry cortésmente, pero intentando acabar con esa aburrida discusión sobre las plantas esas que a el le aprecian horrendas

-Bueno y en que puedo ayudarles muchachos

-Tenemos una cita con madame Marguerite, para ver arreglos de flores

-Ohh! Claro, Ginebra Weasley, si porque no pasan, les mostrare algunos ejemplos, claro que si quieren algo especial solo díganlo.

Las dos horas que habían estado viendo flores y adornos, Harry estuvo distante, estaba emocionado con la boda, y más porque realmente amaba a Giny, pero todo lo de los preparativos lo hacia sentirse nervioso, si por el hubiera sido solo se habrían casado y ya, solos, sin gran festejo ni mucha gente, pero por un lado Giny era la única mujer de entre muchos hermanos, y sus padres querían una boda en forma, y ella claro que tenia muchas ilusiones y Harry lo sabia y no quería quitarle ese gusto. Otra de las cosas que lo ponía nervioso era la prensa, después de todo era "el niño que Vivió", y estaba seguro que no seria fácil deshacerse de ellos.

Giny empezó a notar a su novio extraño durante el proceso de las flores, sobre todo cuando el dejo de parecer mostrar interés.

-Harry que te parecen estas, son como que más muggles pero a mi me encantan, y a ti?? Le dijo Giny ya un poco cansada de su actitud

-Si claro, dijo Harry, totalmente perdido en sus propios pensamientos

-Claro que podemos poner un lazo del diablo, seria agradable no crees, le dijo como a prueba

-me parece bien cariño

Madame Marguerite solo observaba la escena con cierta sonrisa, había atendido suficientes bodas como para saber que a los novios no les interesan las flores, Así que solo estaba esperando el momento adecuado para vender las flores más caras: Orquídeas mágicas. Y el momento llego

-Harry James Potter, podrías al menos mostrar algo de interés, ahí estaba la explosión de la novia llena de nervios

-Perdón Giny, me distraje, dijo Harry notando el problema en que estaba

-Creo que veré que más tengo para mostrarles, dijo amablemente madame y salio sin hacer mucho ruido

-No Harry, tu no estas distraído, estas en otro lado, esto no te interesa, ni las flores, ni el menú, ni el jardín, nada, parece que ni siquiera te importa la boda, Giny estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas, y no le importaba la escena que esto armaba

-No Giny no digas eso, claro que me importa, pero sabes que estas cosas no se me dan…

-No se trata de que se te den, yo quiero que te intereses, que ambos escojamos, sino hubiera venido sola o con mi madre, pero no, te espere a que pudieras, cinco días antes y ni siquiera pones atención, el momento de madame era este, ella lloraba y había soltado el reclamo principal y era obvio que Harry no sabia que decir

-Tranquila Giny, mira lo siento vamos a escoger las flores más bonitas, tranquila saldrá bien,

Justo en ese momento entro madame Marguerite, llevaba un cofre de cristal que soltaba unos suaves destellos plateados, y dentro una hermosa flor de tonos blancos y azules lucia sencilla pero magnifica, era esa flor la que emitía aquellos destellos, incluso Harry se quedo maravillado cuando la vio, realmente era fascinante

-No se si les interese, pero esta flor acaba de llegar, tal vez solo valga la pena que la miren, es una orquídea mágica, como ven sueltan destellos, ahora son muy claros porque es de día, pero conforme obscurece se adapta y suelta destellos un poco mas fuertes, incluso toman tonalidades de acuerdo al ambiente, desde los rosas y azules, hasta los negros.

Giny la veía con fascinación, incluso Harry puso atención a la explicación. Luego entro un empleado con una caja con unas floresillas en vara muy lindas, y que incluso destacaban mucho con el brillo de la orquídea.

-Oh, miren estas son estrellas, son un lindo complemento para cualquier flor que escojan, si me disculpan llevare esta flor, dijo tomando la orquídea, al invernadero, solo quise mostrárselas por que parece que realmente les gustan mucho las flores,- había puesto el dedo en la llaga.

Tras ese comentario Giny regreso a la realidad, olvido la belleza de aquella flor y empezó a sollozar, Harry no supo que otra cosa hacer

-No llores cariño, creo que la orquídea tiene mi voto que te parece? Lo dijo de tal modo, tan seguro y cariñoso que Giny puso una expresión de niña contenta.

-A mi también me gusta, y con las estrellas luce muy bien, además iluminaran todo el lugar

-Oh, pero señor estas flores son muy caras, de hecho casi nadie se lleva mas de una… dijo madame Marguerite, como disculpándose. El rostro de Giny se ensombreció un poco y no pudo evitar ver la flor con un podo de decepción

-No importa lo que cuesten, esas nos gustaron, prepare los arreglos para las mesas por favor, y que halla también en el pasillo, si Harry se estaba reivindicando- y muchas estrellas

-No Harry, yo creo que las que habíamos visto antes están bien, dijo Giny, realmente la boda saldría muy cara con esas flores.

-Nada de eso, esas nos gustaron a los dos, y de eso se trata, por favor madame, haga el pedido, y que sean los arreglos más hermosos que se hayan hecho.

Después de decir esto tomo a Giny de la mano y no la dejo discutir, dejo un momento a Giny viendo plantas y eso mientras el daba el pago

-Aquí tiene la cuenta señor, ya vera que los arreglos lucirán hermosos, dijo madame Marguerite, su rostro estaba impasible, y Harry casi se va de espaldas cuando vio la cuenta, realmente eso era impresionante, pero ya lo había hecho, y no quería otra discusión ni mas llanto, así que firmo una orden de pago directa en el banco, le hizo el hechizo acostumbrado y le pidió que aumentara una más y que se la llevaran la mañana de la boda junto con una nota que escribió rápidamente, y pidió una más en un ramo con estrellas para un día antes, total solo se casaría una vez, y había otra mujer en su vida que se lo merecía.

Salieron de la florería, Giny lucia mas tranquila, aun tenia marcas en los ojos por el llanto así que Harry decidió seguir con los preparativos y evitar a toda costa otra escena, que definitivamente lo había hecho perder la cabeza

-Que te parece si comemos pro aquí y luego seguimos, le dijo a Giny en el tono más dulce que encontró- y luego vemos otros pendientes

-Me parece bien, podemos ver hoy lo de la vajilla que te parece

-Perfecto, algo en el tono extremadamente animado de voz le dijo a Harry que definitivamente se estaba equivocando de nuevo, sobre todo cuando Giny lo vio algo molesta

-No tienes que fingir, de acuerdo, solo ponme un poco de atención

Después de la comida, en donde Giny aun estaba algo molesta, se dirigieron a elegir vajillas y todo eso, con lo que Harry descubrió que si ponía atención se decidían mucho más rápido pues solo tenia que apoyar lo que a su parecer Giny ya había decidido.

Después de eso pasearon otro rato por el callejón platicando de nada en particular hasta que Giny se puso muy seria:

-Harry, no te arrepentirás verdad??

-No entiendo de que hablas, dijo Harry un poco sorprendido por esa pregunta

-Pues que si en el momento no lo pensaras mejor y decidirás que no es lo que quieres

-No, dijo simplemente Harry, pero viendo el rostro poco convencido de Giny se detuvo y la miro directo

-Mira Giny, yo te amo, eso lo sabes desde que tenemos 16 y 17 años, y si es cierto, que esto de la boda no me,- iba a decir interesa pero lo pensó mejor-sale muy bien, pero si de algo estoy seguro es que te quiero para envejecer, tu no te arrepentirás??

-No, gracias estaba un poco preocupada

Llegaron en silencio a la Madriguera, y les sorprendió ver que Ron y Hermione no habían regresado aun, pero igual cenaron muy a gusto en compañía de Bill, Fleur, los gemelos y los señores Weasley.

El día cinco antes de la boda había acabado.


	10. Chapter 10

Cap 10

Capítulo 10

Niñez

Hermione entro como en una especie de ensoñación, todo lo reconocía, pero era tan nuevo, camino insegura adentro de la habitación, cada objeto parecía gritarle, se sintió un poco mareada, algo dentro de ella despertó, se sentó en la cama y recorrió con la vista todo desde ahí, había cambiado, pero se sentía por primera vez en cuatro años completa, como si algo que hubiera perdido hubiera terminado de regresar.

Ron la miraba desde la puerta, no sabia que pasaba por la mente de esa chica tan distinta de la que el recordaba, pero extrañamente igual, una Hermione cuatro años mayor a la que el recordaba, pero en el fondo era la misma, y el cuatro años mayor se volvía a sentir el chico de 17 años actuando con madurez debido a la cruel guerra, así que decidió romper el incomodo silencio:

-Decidí traer todo lo que habías separado cuando se vendió la casa de tus padres, creí que te gustaría recuperar todo, dijo tímidamente sin atreverse a entrar.

Hermione lo volteo a ver, como saliendo de una hipnosis, y cuando lo vio se dio cuenta de que aun lo quería, lo quería como cuando tenían 17 años, y que de nuevo venia ese chico a rescatarle, a regresarle todo lo que había perdido, en uno de esos detalles que solo a Ron se le ocurrían

-Gracias, fue lo único que pudo decir, pero en sus ojos él vio más, vio aquello que lo habría hecho dar la vida por ella.

Sin decir nada sonrió y se giro, cerro la puerta y bajo a la cocina, empezó a preparar la cena, no era muy bueno en la cocina, pero al menos sabía hacer algunas cosas sencillas, con magia claro.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Recibió esa sonrisa como se reciben los rayos de sol, recordar fue en ese momento como sacar algo que siempre ha estado guardado, recordó su infancia, como la veían como a una niña rara, recordó sus años en Hogwarts, sus peleas con Ron y como se había ido enamorando de él, empezó a llorar al recordar tantas cosas, a sus padres, como les había dicho que ella estaría bien en el colegio, el verano antes del séptimo año, nunca imagino que seria la ultima vez que los vería con vida, como les enviaba lechuzas diciendo que todo estaba bien. Lloro porque de nuevo el peso de la muerte de Scot se apodero de sus hombros, por más que fuera un accidente.

Estuvo un rato sentada en la cama, abrazando con la vista todo aquello que pertenecía a su infancia. Recordó el día que había vendido la casa que era de sus padres, ella había decidido iniciar de nuevo, aun en medio de esa guerra y solo se llevaba las cosas más importantes, algunas cosas de sus padres, y todo lo que era de ella, sus recuerdos dijo en ese entonces, y ahora se daba cuenta de que era cierto, todo lo que estaba en esa habitación era ella, aunque hubiera crecido y vivido lejos de todo eso, siempre seria Hermione Granger, y siempre vería como hermano a Harry Potter, y siempre tendría como mejor amiga a Ginebra Weasley, y definitivamente jamás se sacaría del corazón a Ronald Weasley. Y al llegar a esa conclusión decidió ser valiente, como lo había sido durante la guerra y bajar y buscar la forma de reacomodar su vida sin perder a su nueva familia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Estaba terminando la cena, había dejado sola a Hermione en la que había acondicionado como su habitación, aun no sabia si era lo mejor que pudiera hacer, después de todo eran sus cosas y como el decía a Harry cuando su hermana se enojaba "con las chicas nunca se sabe". Estaba en eso cuando escucho que Hermione bajaba las escaleras, y totalmente nervioso se giro para ver su expresión, cual fue su sorpresa cuando un abundante cabello castaño le envolvió la cara y sintió el abraso de su amiga y alcanzo a escuchar un débil "gracias Ron"

-No tienes nada que agradecer, y no llores sabes que no se que hacer cuando las mujeres lloran, dijo en un tono muy tranquilo y cariñoso

-Debo entender que también quieres que te suelte? Pregunto ella ya más tranquila pues el no había rechazado el abrazo

-m… no ante eso si se que hacer, dijo el abrazándola fuerte y provocando una gran sonrisa en ella.

No supieron cuanto tiempo permanecieron abrazados, solo se olvidaron de todo y borraron cuatro años de distancia

-Ron, se que esto no es lo más oportuno

-Hermione por favor, no me vayas a regañar aun no he hecho nada, dijo el resignado

-No es eso, solo es que huele a quemado no crees??

Ron dio un respingo y corrió hasta la estufa donde lo que prometía ser un rico espagueti se quemaba sin remedio, parecía no solo apurado sino también bastante apenado, intentaba salvar un poco de cena, con muy poco éxito, Hermione lo veía muy divertida ese era más el Ron que recordaba algo descuidado y penoso, aunque sin duda muchas cosas habían cambiado.

-Sabes creo que puedes ayudarme, le dijo él ya rendido

-Si pero no seria tan divertido.

-Pues la noticia, dijo Ron dejando los restos de cena quemada en el fregadero, - es que no tenemos cena, vamos a la Madriguera? O quieres ir a cenar?

-Pues que te parece la Madriguera, le dijo ella

-De acuerdo, pero si se te ocurre decirle a alguien porque llegamos a cenar ya veras! Le dijo en tono de falsa advertencia.

Hermione subió a su cuarto por unas cosas que quería llevar y de repente reacciono, y bajo corriendo al recibidor en donde Ron ponía algunos seguros mágicas, Ron la vio sorprendido ya que parecía totalmente emocionada

-Ron, mi varita la guardaste, en donde esta?

-Tranquila de acuerdo, le dijo el muy divertido por la emoción de su amiga

-Tu la guardaste cierto?

-Si, pero no esta aquí, honestamente no la guardaría aquí, por mucha seguridad que tenga la casa.

-Entonces en donde esta?

-Pues en una cámara de Gringotts, donde mas??

-Crees que podamos ir por ella?

-No veo porque no, la cámara esta a tu nombre.

-A mi nombre??

-Pues si, ya sabes deje ahí algunas cosas de valor, y todo lo de la venta de la casa de tus padres

-Gracias Ron, dijo ella, pero el tono denotaba que no era por la cámara

-No hay de que, dijo él algo confundido, la presencia de ella y ese tono lo ponía muy nervioso

-No me olvidaste-dijo ella en un susurro y continuo ya con un poco mas de decisión- Siempre creíste que yo estaba viva y ahora me haces sentir como si realmente no hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, y bueno yo no se como agradecer todo esto, me siento como una mal agradecida, yo estuve todos estos años, pues ya sabes hasta cierto punto tranquila y…

-No tienes que agradecer nada, mira, yo sabia que estabas viva, y eso era suficiente, tu hubieras hecho lo mismo, y no tienes que agradecer ni pagar, espero que eso este claro.

Hubo un momento de silencio, un poco tenso, el le estaba dando a entender que no quería que ella se sintiera obligada, pero por la mente de Hermione paso un pensamiento "Y si realmente nunca espero encontrarme y ya estaba rehaciendo su vida"

-Bien no se tu pero yo tengo hambre, porque no nos vamos ya, te parece bien por polvos flu??


End file.
